


Broken cages and open hearts

by Talokina



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Vampire AU, follows season 2 a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 41,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talokina/pseuds/Talokina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He turned towards her and rose an eyebrow while they rested for a moment. Clarke was almost sure that they made a pause for her sake alone, but she didn’t complain.<br/>“I didn’t know angels existed.”<br/>“I didn’t know vampires existed, yet here you are.” Clarke countered.</p><p>Or the AU where Clarke frees Bellamy, a vampire, as she escapes from Mount Weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://underbellamy.tumblr.com/post/129587064458/bellarke-au-bellamy-is-a-vampire-that-clarke :)
> 
> And because it's almost Halloween and I'm a sucker for Vampire Au (pun intended)

Clarke didn’t buy the illusion of peace and joy Mount Weather tried to sell and wanted to return to her people, to her camp. Jasper and the others wanted to stay, blinded by the false safety and hospitality, so she had to do it on her own. She would have succeeded if it weren’t for the guards who caught her. Funnily enough, she hadn’t been locked up where the other Grounders were, but at more remote place.  
When she saw the guard approaching, she prayed that her plan would work and started sobbing as she lay on the floor.

“You. Sky girl. Are you all right?” the guard asked and came closer. Clarke continued whining and put her hands on her stomach, feigning enormous pain.  
“Fuck this.” he cussed under his breath and opened the door to pull her out of the cage. As soon as she was outside this awful cage, she stood up and kicked the guard in the stomach. He moaned in pain and Clarke used all her force to bash his head against the bars of the cage. With the guard lying motionless on the ground, Clarke looked around fanatically, searching for an exit

One door caught her eye and Clarke ran towards it. Before leaving the cage, she had taken the guard’s door key so she was granted access. She entered into some sort of medical room, almost like a lab. However, she couldn’t investigate further because a second door just opened. A second guard entered, who was dragging a man with him. He had dark locks and tanned skin and was shivering, whether from pain or coldness.

“What...” he muttered before reaching for his gun. The man used the guard’s momentary activity to twirl around… and bury his teeth into the man’s neck. Clarke could only watch in horror as the guard was drained of all his blood. The blood was still dripping from his chin when the man let the dead guard fall and turned towards her, his crimson eyes gleaming. Clarke had never imagined to die as someone’s meal, but fate was sometimes a bitch.

“Hey.” the man spoke. His voice sounded hoarse, like he hadn’t used it in a while. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Well, call me a fatalist, but I’m not really convinced.” Clarke replied. She saw the corners of his lips twitch as he started putting on the guard’s jacket.

“I’m Bellamy. What’s your name?” he asked and moved towards the door.

“Clarke.”

“Well Clarke, I for myself plan to leave this place. How about you?” Freedom and liberty were calling. She could return to her people. So she nodded and followed Bellamy out of the room. He stood still for a while before running south, with Clarke on his trails.

“Do you know how to get out of here?” she whispered.

“Yes. We won’t meet any guards here on our way.” he stated. Clarke didn’t know where Bellamy got that knowledge from. She hoped that he would be right.

“So, how did you end up here?” he asked her while they ran through the corridor.

“I fell from the sky, along with 99 teenagers, fought off grounders as we adapted to the earth and got kidnapped by the mountain men.” Clarke explained nonchalantly and tried not to be amazed by the fact how at ease she felt with him. But maybe that was just the adrenaline and the fear of being caught.

He turned towards her and rose an eyebrow while they rested for a moment. Clarke was almost sure that they made a pause for her sake alone, but she didn’t complain.

“I didn’t know angels existed.”

“I didn’t know vampires existed, yet here you are.” Clarke countered. She finally said the word she had been thinking the whole time. Vampire. Bloodsucker. There had been a time at the ark where she had consumed every fantasy book she could find, so she knew the term.

“Touché.” he said, grinning at her, showing his fangs for an instant.. “My excuse is radiation. What’s yours?”

“The ark, the space station where I used to live, had problems with the life support systems, so they decided that we were expandable and should be sent to the ground to see if it is habitable.”  
They had started walking again, finding their way through the endless maze of tunnels. Clarke had seen the map, so she knew that there must be a way out of here. Unfortunately, it was pretty dark and Clarke couldn't see much, so she relied on Bellamy to find the way.

“That explains a lot of things, especially why you smell different than the mountain men. A good different.” Bellamy gave her a smirk and Clarke felt her cheeks blush. She definitely didn’t need another crush, as her last one didn’t end well. 

“Well radiation does not explain why you ended up here and crave plasma.” Clarke couldn’t hide the questioning undertone as she followed Bellamy into another tunnel.

“It was a biological warfare and I suppose even the scientists didn’t expect us to turn into vampires. Most of the people died, but some survived and started needing blood to live on. We got fangs, immortality and superhuman reflexes in exchange for an eternity of hunger.” Bellamy sounded cynical at the end of the phrase and sighed before continuing. “The mountain men discovered us by chance and found the perfect guinea pigs to solve their little radiation problem. As you can imagine, they haven’t succeeded yet.”

“Do you have someone to return to?” Clarke didn’t know why, but she hoped the answer to be yes. Bellamy deserved to have someone waiting for him, to not be alone.

“I hope so. Octavia.” he said the name with so much longing and hope that Clarke felt bad for asking. “You?”

“My friends. Most of us got kidnapped by the mountain men, but some didn’t. Plus I have to come back to help my other friends.” Clarke knew that she must sound like a lunatic, planning to return to the very place she was just escaping from but she couldn’t help it. Who knew what the mountain men would do to Jasper, Monty and Co. once they decided to look for new guinea pigs.

“Brave princess.” The nickname was meant to tease her but Clarke could hear the respect in Bellamy’s voice. They walked in silence for a while, leaving each other to their thoughts and worries. Finally the tunnel seemed to become clearer as they came closer to an exit. Clarke’s pace speeded up as she half-walked, half-ran into the light.

“Careful.” Bellamy warned her and pulled her back gently. They were standing on the edge of the tunnel that opened up into a dam. Clarke looked down into the masses of water and gulped.

“Nothing we can’t survive.” Bellamy commented and extended his hand towards her. Clarke wished she had his confidence. He might survive, but she wouldn’t bet on her survival.  
“Don’t worry. I won’t let go. You can make this.” As if he was reading her thoughts, Clarke contemplated and took his hand. It was cold, yet she didn’t feel uncomfortable when their fingers entwined. Together they leaped off the cliff into the water below.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke woke up blinking, adjusting her eyes to the bright sunlight. There had been a time in the cage where she was sure that she would never feel sun again. Luckily, she had been wrong. She started looking around and realized that Bellamy wasn’t here, his jacket that she had used as blanket the only reminder that she hadn’t invented him. Maybe he had to hide from the sun? If Clarke recalled correctly, vampires would burn in the sunlight.

Bellamy had set up their little camp close to the river, where they must have ended up. Her memory was blurry, she only remembered the fall, being tossed around like a leaf in the wind. However, Bellamy had kept his promise and kept holding her. He was the one to pull them to the shore. After that, she must have passed out.

Clarke finally got up and stretched. It was time to focus. There were people she must return to. Raven and Wells... There was a chance they made it. Maybe they were looking for her, for all of them. She must find them. Then she could think about rescuing the remaining delinquents at Mount Weather.

A crackling noise startled her and made her turn around, and she realized that she was still in danger. There was a good chance that the mountain men would start searching her. Besides, the grounders were still out there, surely seeking vengeance.

Fortunately it was only Bellamy who came out of the forest, his red eyes the first thing that drew her attention. He must have eaten something, Clarke concluded. A rational part of her wondered why she wasn’t more frightened by him. Another part was glad to see that he was well and that the sun didn’t bother him.

“So Sleeping Beauty is finally awake.” he greeted her as Clarke watched his eyes darken, returning to their usual dark brown colour. She chuckled at the fairy tale reference.  

“Yes I am. Thank you.” Clarke really meant it. Thanks to Bellamy, she had a chance. She was pretty sure that the camp couldn’t be too far, judging from the environment. She felt as if she had been here before. Bellamy gave her a little smile before putting his jacket back on. Time to say goodbye, Clarke thought.

“You surely want to find Octavia now.” Clarke was sure they would part now. There were no reasons for him to stay after all.

“Oh yes.” Bellamy replied. “The problem is that I have no clue where to find her. You must know, I have been locked up in that damn mountain for quite some time.” Remembering that Bellamy mentioned immortality, Clarke could only imagine how many years Bellamy must have spent as their prisoner.

“That’s a pity.” Clarke said. At least she had a faint idea where she could find Wells and the others. Bellamy had nothing.

“Well, I have something better to do anyway.” Clarke put a hand on her hip, waiting for his big reveal. Bellamy even made a little pause. “I’m going to make sure you arrive safe at your camp.”

“Thank you.” That was now the second time Clarke thanked him, this stranger who was now somehow connected to her. “But you don’t have to. Don’t feel obliged.”

“I insist.” Knowing that there was no reason to fight him and secretly grateful that he would travel with her, Clarke nodded.

Thus began their journey back to the camp. Despite his long time in Mount Weather, Bellamy proved to be a real help. He seemed to know the area and he helped her find the fastest and easiest way through the forest, while also being considerate enough to remember to take breaks. 

When they finally arrived at the camp, Clarke finally got to see the aftermath of their fight with the grounders again. Everything was burnt and covered in ashes, giving the camp a gloomy atmosphere. The fire had ravaged everyone and everything. 

“Must have been one hell of a fight, or in your case, fire.” Clarke heard no judgment in his voice and she wasn’t annoyed at him for asking. He surely was just as curious about her as she was about him.

“The grounders were planning on slaughtering us all. We had tried to escape, but they discovered us and so we came back and fought them off as good as we could. Burning them was the only way to survive.” There were times when Clarke wished she could have avoided the massacre, this useless loss of so many lives.

“Who we are and who we need to be to survive are two very different things.” Bellamy answered softly. His words comforted her and gave her a new way of looking at him. They moved towards the drop ship when Bellamy suddenly started stumbling and fell to the ground.

“Bellamy!” she exclaimed as she watched him try to recover and fail. His hands were clenched to fists and he was panting. Clarke made a step closer to him, unsure what to do. He suddenly started coughing badly before vomiting, turning the floor into a scarlet mess. Clarke gently rubbed his back as she waited for him to feel better. When he finally got up, Clarke sighed in relief.  

“I don’t know much about vampires but I don’t suppose this is normal.” Bellamy came back eating something or even someone. Apparently even vampires could have stomach problems.

“No...” he snorted, wiping his mouth clean. “I guess that deer is now off the menu.” Bellamy walked past her and Clarke decided to let the subject drop.

When they approached the drop ship, Clarke could see that something was written on the wall. Hope surged inside of her and she ran towards the note. The writing was smeared and she could only read the first line, her name. Who wrote it? Was he or she all right?

Clarke had been so occupied with the note that she didn’t pay much attention to her surroundings. It was thanks to Bellamy, who pushed her out of the way, that the arrow missed her. The grounder firing it came out of the drop ship, tossing his bow aside to take his sword. His face was covered in war paint but the most distinctive feature was the hatred in his eyes and the sneer on his lips. He tried to hit her but Clarke evaded his strike, while looking for a weapon, something to defend herself. 

“Wait, please.” she begged as she was dodging his hits. Why couldn’t they see that the real enemy was Mount Weather? Hadn’t the grounders and the sky people lost enough people?

Bellamy appeared behind the grounder and bashed his head against the wall of the drop ship, knocking him out.

“You definitely need a bodyguard.” he stated dryly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke was leaning against the wall of the drop ship, taking deep breaths. Bellamy was frisking the grounder for valuable objects or food, but had no luck. She hoped that he was only a scout and that there weren’t more grounders waiting for them.

“We have a note, but we can’t read it anymore. How are we supposed to find my friends now?” She would give anything for a sign, a direction, something that could help find her friends.

“You might want to turn around.” Bellamy was looking at the sky. Clarke turned around and saw a glinting bright light that could be a weather balloon or something similiar.

“My friends. My people.” The joy and hope bubbled out off her, making her smile like a monkey with a new banana.

“I guess we have our directions now.” Bellamy added as he stood up. Clarke nodded, chewing on her lip since she was about to talk about the elephant in the room: Bellamy had tried eating a deer and it hadn’t been a success. Here he had a meal practically lying before his feet. Clarke knew that humans could lose a certain amount of blood without being in any danger. So Bellamy could feed without hurting or killing someone.

“How are you feeling?” she asked Bellamy, starting with an innocent question.

“I’m fine, why are you asking?” Bellamy gave her a little smirk, but Clarke saw right through the curtain. There was no way he could have recovered in such a short time, vampire or not. Clarke was still standing on shaky ground and she hadn’t been a prisoner for such a long time.

“You should feed if you need to.” Bellamy froze for a second before walking towards the motionless grounder. This was his nature, it belonged to him and she needed to accept it. So she watched as Bellamy knelt before the grounder, lifted the upper part of his body and sank his fangs into the grounder’s neck. It didn’t take long and soon Bellamy rose after checking the grounder’s pulse.

“He won’t feel well, but he will recover.” Bellamy commented and he walked towards Clarke. His eyes had once again changed colours, glowing red.

“Let’s move then.” Clarke said after looking one last time at the grounder. Guessing from the distance of the balloon, the camp, if she could call it that way, wasn’t too far away. It was late afternoon so maybe they could reach it before nightfall.

Bellamy had taken the habitude of walking before her, spotting the easiest path so Clarke would follow him. Clarke was humming, eyes set on Bellamy. She only turned around when a noise she knew too well was heard: an acid horn. The yellow, deadly fog was moving fast, too fast, in their direction and Clarke’s heart thundered.

“We need shelter!” she screamed at Bellamy who took her hand, and together they started sprinting away from the fog. Clarke stumbled as they made their way through the forest. The object that made her stumble was covered in moss but she had seen something like that before.

“Here.” she gasped and together they opened the hatch of the bunker and entered it. It was smaller than Finn’s bunker, but it was enough. Images flashed before her eyes, her first time with Finn in the bunker, the night they had spent together… Clarke shook her head, trying to chase the memories away.

“We got lucky.” Bellamy said and let himself fall on the couch after lighting some candles. The dim light softened Bellamy’s features and now Clarke could see that freckles covered his face. It suited him.

“Yes.” Clarke sat on the couch too and allowed herself to relax. They were safe. They had a direction. For this moment, everything was fine.

“Would the acid fog have affected you?” Clarke asked. There were still so many questions dancing in her mind about Bellamy’s nature. Especially the medical side of it was interesting.

“I don’t know for sure.” Bellamy answered after pondering for a while. “It might have hurt, but I don’t think it would have killed me.”

“So you can die?” The question slipped out of her mouth, Clarke couldn’t help it.

“So it’s time for the Vampire 101 huh?” Bellamy chortled and Clarke leaned back, waiting for him to go on. “I don’t know how much you know about the traditional vampire stories, but some are true while others aren’t. Sunlight doesn’t burn us, but a stake to the heart, decapitation, heart extraction and fire can kill us. Everything else doesn’t harm us. However, there is one herb, silverroot that burns like hell.”

Silverroot. Clarke remembered that some of the delinquents came back with an herb fitting the description, asking her if it was useful. Now she knew its purpose. She wondered why that specific herb was harmful to vampires. Had it something to do with the biological warfare that turned them?

“Are there many vampires out there?” Grounders and Mountain men were enough. She wouldn’t want to add vampires as yet another potential threat.

“I don’t know. There is no vampire city or meeting place.” Bellamy sounded pensive and Clarke asked herself how long he has been like this. “I only know of Octavia. Those who survived didn’t stay together.”

“Are you dead? I mean do you have a pulse or heartbeat?” Bellamy took her hand and placed it on his wrist. Clarke felt nothing, no faint tumbling against her fingers.

“There you have your answer.” Clarke was aware of their physical contact and slowly let go of Bellamy, falling back into the couch.

“One last question. Can you turn someone?” Clarke doubted it, as their vampirism was caused by radiation, but she still wanted an answer.

“Why, are you interested to become a living dead?” Bellamy’s voice became deeper at the end, to sound scarier and more dramatic, and Clarke rolled eyes at him. “I’ve never turned someone and I don’t really know if it’s possible. I know for sure that biting someone won’t make him or her a vampire.”

Clarke suppressed a yawn as she was processing all this new information. She didn’t realize how exhausted she was and how comfortable this couch was. She wanted to get to her friends more than anything but had to accept that this had to wait until tomorrow.

“You can rest Clarke. I doubt that someone will find us here, but I will keep watch.”

“Don’t you need sleep?” Clarke's eyelids were getting heavier and she pressed her face into the soft material of the couch.

“No. I mean I rest but I don’t have to.” She wondered if Bellamy still could dream as she drifted into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Clarke’s mouth is opened in a silent scream as she watches the grounders enter the drop ship. She’s back to the day when the grounders had attacked them. Something is wrong. She hears her friends scream while they try to defend themselves against the grounders, who kill them without even flinching. Beside her Wells is whimpering, his hands pressed against a gaping wound. She wants to help them, to do anything, but she is frozen. Suddenly Bellamy is at her side, but before Clarke can move or warn him, the dropship starts to be ablaze. Clarke feels tears stream down her face as she watches everyone she cares about, Raven, Wells, Monty, Jasper, Finn and finally, even Bellamy, burn._

“Clarke!” Bellamy’s scream finally broke through her nightmare and woke her up. Her heart was still beating but at the same time also aching. She was still lying on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her. Bellamy was kneeling before her, looking paler than usual.

“I’m sorry.” she gasped. She would be lying if she said that she hadn’t had nightmares, but this one was so…. intense. She could still taste the smoke in the air and feel the heat around her.

“It’s all right. Everyone deals with stress and you’ve had enough if I’m right.” Bellamy consoled her. “After all you’ve been through, I’m not surprised.”

“Mhm.” Being a leader was no easy job. Sure, she had Wells, Finn and Raven but everyone was always counting on her, expecting her to make the right decision.

“Are you ready to go?” Bellamy asked and Clarke nodded. They had lost enough time already. Clarke was starting to become aware of their proximity. She felt like there was no air in the bunker and that is was getting hotter any second. They definitely needed to leave.

Clarke had been too tired and too distraught yesterday to look the bunker for useful objects, so she made it now. After a quick check, she found a better backpack, a jacket and made a mental list of the things here that the camp might need.

Bellamy had already opened the hatch and was waiting for her outside. It was a sunny morning and Clarke was in a good mood. They fell back into their routine, Bellamy walking before her while Clarke sometimes looked back, expecting acid fog, mountain men or grounders.

“Don’t worry Clarke.” Bellamy tried to calm her as he caught her staring back, “I will notice if somebody follows us.”

“Enhanced hearing?” Clarke asked, remembering that Bellamy hinted something like that while they were escaping.

“Enhanced senses in general.” Bellamy answered, “One of the perks of being a vampire."

They finally made it out of the forest and Clarke was able to take a look at the new camp her people had built. It was built around a station, with a fence around it where guards were patrolling. She hoped that her friends had made it here and remembered unhappily that her mother didn’t.

“One last thing Bellamy.” she said, looking Bellamy in the eyes. “We might want to keep your nature a secret.” She doubted that everyone would accept having a vampire among them. According to Bellamy, vampires couldn’t be considered a danger for them, so there was no reason for someone else to know at this moment.

“You don’t say princess.” Bellamy replied drily before giving her a little smile. “Let’s get you home now.” Home. First, her home had always been the ark. Then the delinquents had created their own home at the drop ship, but it had been lost. Could this camp become her new one?

Clarke’s pace quickened as she came closer to the gate. Out of nowhere, Bellamy tackled her from behind and Clarke exhaled sharply when she connected with the hard ground. Gun shots could be heard, along with men shouting while Bellamy lay on top of her, shielding her with his body.

“You’re sure this is the right camp?” Bellamy whispered in her ear, obvious anger and skepticism dripping from his voice. Clarke couldn’t hold it against him. She understood that the camp had to defend itself, but shooting at the first sight was extreme.

“Stay down.” Bellamy barked at her when she tried to move, “I can take a bullet but you can’t.” The gun shots had stopped but Bellamy was still full alert, glaring at the guards who seemed to come closer.

“Wait for them to come here. Don’t fight. I will tell them that we are no threat.” Clarke replied, waiting for the guards to arrive. They would understand. They had to. Clarke didn’t want to believe that they were as bad as the grounders and the mountain men. Bellamy was no longer lying on her but was still crouching down next to her, while Clarke sat cross-legged on the ground, her hands in the air.

“I’m Clarke Griffin. Please, we mean no harm.” she informed the two grim-looking guards who approached them. Their guns were still pointed at them and their facial expressions weren’t friendly.

“Griffin.” One of them repeated and he lowered his gun. “Were you one of the hundred?”  Clarke nodded and after a quick nod from the guard, they stood up. They were escorted through the gate into the camp and Clarke couldn’t help but be amazed at the amount of sky people who were eyeing them.

“Clarke!” a voice she was sure she would never hear again called out, and Clarke suddenly felt like six again as she fell into her mother’s arms.

“Mum!” she sobbed, tears filling her eyes, “I saw your ship crush. I thought you were dead.”

“I wasn’t on it.” Abby replied, rubbing Clarke’s back. “I’m so glad you are okay.” They slowly let go and her mother pierced the guards with her eyes.

“I need to talk with Byrne again.” her mother sighed, “We can’t have the guards shoot everyone they see.” Bellamy was standing offside, a distant look on his face.

“Who else made it?” Clarke asked, holding her breath as she waited for the answer.

“Wells, Finn and Raven, along with Sterling, Murphy and Monroe.” her mother answered. Clarke sighed in relief; it took a load of her mind.

“Clarke.” Two voices exclaimed in unison. Wells and Raven were standing near a tent and Clarke ran towards them. They joined in a group hug and Clarke marvelled at the fact that they were reunited. She had missed her friends dearly. However, Finn was missing. Bellamy and her mother walked towards them and Clarke realized with a pang of guilt that she hadn’t introduced him.

“This is Bellamy. He helped me escape.” Clarke announced and stood beside him. Clarke knew that everyone had questions, but these had to wait. Something else had priority.

“Mum, you have to listen to me.” Clarke began talking, “The mountain men are dangerous.” Cage. Her friends. The caged grounders. There was so much to tell them.

“All right.” her mother said as she pointed towards the largest building where all of them were heading, “We have a lot to discuss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you've liked it so far :) 
> 
> Yes Wells Jaha is alive. I believe that Charlotte wouldn't have killed him without Bellamy's encouraging words. Plus, he is awesome, deserves better, and Clarke needs a good co-leader. Furthermore, he, Raven and Clarke are besties.


	5. Chapter 5

“So, correct me if I’m wrong Clarke, but the mountain men use the grounders as guinea pigs and drain them of their blood?” Her mother sounded disbelieving and Clarke couldn’t blame her. It did sound like a horror story. 

“Yes. I fear that they will do something to the rest of our people.” Everyone had listened to her while she had explained everything that had happened inside Mount Weather. Sinclair was standing next to her mother, while the woman her mother called Byrne was whispering to some guards.

“What are they, vampires?” Raven snorted and Clarke tensed up. Wells, who was standing beside Raven, chuckled and Clarke fought the urge to turn towards Bellamy, who had been allowed to join their little meeting. So far nobody had asked about Bellamy and Clarke would like to keep it that way.

“Well, there go our hopes of an alliance with mount weather.” Wells stated, saying what everyone else was thinking.

“Marcus is on a mission to make peace with the grounders.” Abby said and Clarke was surprised by the fondness in her voice. Her mother had never been a fan of Marcus Kane.

“Exactly, and we’re waiting for your orders, chancellor.” Byrne said, her eyes focused on her mother. Clarke had been happy, but also surprised about the fact that her mother was leading this camp.

“We know now that the mountain men are our enemies and we will react to that. Meanwhile, we will wait for Marcus to return and if we have to consider the grounders to be enemies too.” Abby announced and Major Byrne left along with the guards.

“Mum, where is Finn?” Clarke had wanted to ask Raven, but she hadn’t had the time. Her mother was already discussing with Sinclair, apparently there was an emergency at the medical and quickly turned to Clarke.

“He’s gone looking for the remaining delinquents, along with the other kids.” her mother answered. What an irony, Clarke thought, that he’s gone risking his life while she had the answers he was searching for.

“You won’t go after him, I forbid it.” Abby ordered, her voice hard, but her gaze soft. “I just got you back.” Before Clarke could talk back, her mother and Sinclair had left the building, leaving her alone with Raven, Wells and Bellamy.

“I know that look on your face.” Wells started, “You’re not going to listen to your mother.” How right he was. Wells knew her too well. Clarke would not wait here, doing nothing, while others were risking their lives.

“Fine.” Raven exhaled before Clarke could even reply, “I know a way out.” Raven was hobbling out of the building using the leg brace Wick had made for her.  

“I suppose we are going on a rescue mission?” Bellamy asked, barely hiding his smirk. Clarke nodded and tried not be too happy about the fact that he would willingly join her. Raven awaited them near the fence. She gave them two riffles, one for her and one for Bellamy.

“You know how to use one of these?” she asked Bellamy, who simply nodded. Clarke guessed that he must have learned it at some moment of his long life.

“You can leave here, and I will, obviously, stay at the camp.” Raven announced. She tried to hide it, but Clarke still noticed her misery and unhappiness about this new situation. Raven wasn’t someone who sat on her hands.

“Wells, can you please stay here too?” Clarke asked, no implored, giving her oldest friend the puppy eyes. “I need you to stay here to make sure my mum makes the right decisions.”

“Plus, you need someone to calm your mother down.” Wells added and Clarke smiled at him. The trio hugged again and Clarke hoped that she would see them soon again. She wouldn't leave them if it wasn't necessary.

“One last thing, Bellamy.” Wells said as her and Bellamy were about to leave the camp. It was the first time Wells addressed him. “Take care of Clarke.”

“I will.” Bellamy affirmed and then the duo sneaked out of the camp. Clarke was sure that Raven and Wells were discussing Bellamy, but she was already too far to hear it.

“So, do you have any idea where we can find them?” Bellamy asked her once they were in the forest again.

“No.” Clarke sighed before turning towards Bellamy. “But I hoped that you could help.” She gave him a sheepish smile and reflected where Finn could have gone.

“I’m not some tracking dog, princess.” Bellamy grumbled before choosing a direction, Clarke on his trails. Princess. He gave her the same nickname Finn had given her. Clarke wondered if it meant something. What made people think that she was regal?

They were walking for a while when Bellamy suddenly stopped, causing Clarke to bump into him.

“What’s wrong?” she asked Bellamy, who turned around, his eyes glowing red. His face was unreadable and he was looking straight through her. 

“I can hear gunshots coming from not far away and smell blood.” Clarke was standing close enough to see his fangs as he spoke.

“Are you okay?” Clarke felt bad for not thinking about him. She had eaten something at camp while his last meal had been the grounder at the dropship.

“Don’t worry about me. I can handle this.” Bellamy tried to assure her, but Clarke wasn’t convinced. “Come.” He took her hand, his fingers brushing her wrist for a second before they were running through the woods. Bellamy was faster and stronger than the average human and he basically half-dragged Clarke through the forest.

Clarke could now hear the screams and the gun shots and feared the worst as they came closer to the camp.

“Bellamy, you have to stay here.” she whispered. “Nobody can see you like that.” His eyes hadn’t turned brown yet and his fangs were still visible.

“And leave you alone?” he protested, “Not a chance.” Every second they were arguing was a second they lost to the ongoing massacre. Gunshots meant sky people or mountain men. How could they ever expect to have an alliance with the grounders if all they did was slaughter each other?

“You have to trust me.” Clarke didn’t wait for his reply as she entered the camp. Grounders were lying on the ground, some injured while others were cowering, trying to protect themselves from the two people standing in the middle. Finn and Murphy. Clarke felt like a robot as she moved towards them. She just couldn’t believe this.

“I found you.” Finn murmured, his face lighting up at the sight of her. Clarke couldn’t stop from stepping back. Murphy avoided eye contact, looking down.

“Clarke are you all right?” Bellamy’s voice cut through the silence, snapping Clarke out of her shock.

“Who wants to know?” Finn screamed, his riffle aimed in Bellamy’s direction.

“Stop Finn. He’s my friend.” Clarke pleaded. Bellamy stepped out of the forest, all traces of vampirism gone, and joined them in the centre of the bloodshed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter feels a little bit like a filler chapter. I still haven't figured out the plot completely but don't worry, the next chapters will be better :)


	6. Chapter 6

“I did what I had to do.” Finn sounded desperate, seeking the absolution Clarke couldn’t give him yet.

“You murdered nearly an entire village full of defenceless people.” Bellamy said, no mercy or sympathy in his voice.

“Who are you anyway? You’re not one of us.” Finn spat out. Clarke saw his fists clench and was glad that they had taken Finns’ weapon. How things could change, Clarke thought sadly. Murphy had taken Finns’ riffle and kept a safe distance from him.

“Stop it.” Clarke had enough of their ongoing fight. “We should help as much as we can.” The surviving grounders were mourning their dead. They would need help, but Clarke doubted that they would accept it from them. Still, they needed to try.

“Murphy, take Finn out of the village and wait there for us.” she ordered and finally addressed the third sky person. She hadn’t seen much, but Murphy didn’t kill the grounders. It had only been Finn. What had been Murphy’s role in this catastrophe?

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here.” Finn sounded defeated and stormed out of the camp, Murphy on his trails. Clarke felt like she stumbled from one horror into another. Bellamy’s jaw was clenched as he let his gaze wander over the dead grounders.

“How are you?” Clarke asked, catching herself worrying about Bellamy. Somehow it had become a reflex.

“I’ve been better.” Bellamy replied sharply before giving her a half-smile. “Before you suggest it, no I can’t feed on them. Blood from deceased people, dead blood, isn’t nourishing at all, no it’s more like a poison.”

Bellamy ran his hands through his curls and pressed his lips into a thin line.

“It’s still tempting though. It’s like having a feast before you and you know that it’s spoiled, but you’re still hungry anyway.” His eyes flickered red for a moment before he started taking deep breaths.

“You can go if you want to. We will stay here, try to help as well as we can, and you should go and eat something. Something different than deer?” Clarke suggested. 

“And leave you alone here with this Finn.” Bellamy didn't hide his antipathy and Clarke had a feeling that it was mutual.

“Reapers!” The scream interrupted their discussion and made her blood run cold. A small group of reapers was entering the village, where the surviving grounders were running around, trying to get as far away as possible from the threat.

“I’ve never seen them so far away from the tunnels and so near to a village!” Clarke shouted while trying to get a clean shot at the reapers. The moving grounders made that a sheer impossible task. She heard footsteps approaching and feared more reapers, but it were only Finn and Murphy who had returned. Bellamy, who had never left her side, tossed them their weapons.

“Someone needs to get the grounders out of the line of fire.” Clarke muttered. A dark-bearded grounder who Clarke assumed to be the leader of the village, was doing his best, but the people of the village were downright panicking. Remembering the disaster at camp, she shot a few times into the air, thus gaining the attention of the grounders, but also of the reapers.

“Get behind us!” she ordered the grounders. Their survival instinct seemed to be stronger than their deep dislike for sky people, because they obeyed her and got behind them. Hoping that the shooting sessions would pay off, Clarke started firing at the roaring reapers. Finn, Murphy and Bellamy joined her and soon the village was filled with gun shots and the growls of the reapers.  

Clarke was pretty sure that she hit one straight in the chest but he just kept moving towards her, almost reaching her. Clarke looked into his brutal, disfigured face and saw his eye colour change for a second to red. The shock made her tumble and fall down on her back.

Bellamy had moved in front of her and kicked the reaper in the face, his strength knocking out the reaper. He reached for her hand and swiftly lifted her up.            

“God dammit.” Murphy cussed. They had brought down a good number of the reapers but they weren’t finished yet.

“Aim for the heart.” Bellamy ordered as he killed another one with a precise shot. They followed Bellamy’s order and finally, the last reaper kissed the dust.

“What the hell was that?” Murphy asked. These reapers weren’t like the others. Why did they take so long to die? Clarke wasn’t even completely sure if they were dead. A terrible theory started to form in her mind.

“Murphy, Finn, go and check if they are really dead.” Clarke sounded tired and was glad that neither Murphy nor Finn objected, although she could hear Murphy utter “Yes princess” under his breath. She dragged Bellamy away from grounders to talk to him without anyone hearing them.

“Bellamy did you notice their eyes?” Clarke tried to keep her voice low but she still was agitated, the adrenaline running through her veins. She really ran from one disaster into the next. 

“Yes. Red, just like mine.” She didn’t need to look up to know that Bellamy’s eye colour had changed.

“Do red eyes always mean hunger or can it also be something else?” Clarke knew that her question was a little off-topic but she wanted to know.

“No it means intense emotion. Hunger can determine a vampire’s life, so most of the time red equals hungry, but not always.” Bellamy made a small pause and Clarke could feel his gaze burning her. She dared not to look up. “Although I suppose that with the reapers it means hunger.”

“So now we have to assume that Mount Weather wants to create vampires?” It didn’t surprise Clarke. Humanity had always yearned to surpass death, and a society who already drained innocents off their blood wouldn’t need much pushing.

“It makes sense. If they can’t find a cure for their radiation, why not go a step further? They would do anything to be able to leave the mountain, even turning themselves into monsters.” Self-loathing and cynicism turned Bellamy’s voice into acid and Clarke intuitively took his hand, overcoming the distance between them.

“You are not a monster.” Clarke tried to give that little sentence as much vehemence as possible.

“Sky people.” The leader of the village had approached them, a conflicted look on his face. “The other one has killed, but you have also protected my people. We will not forget this.”

“I’m Clarke and I wish I could reverse Finns’ actions.” She truly did. “If you need supplies or help, you can come to our camp.” She would talk to her mother, make her listen. “We need to work together against Mount Weather.” Especially if Mount Weather was creating vampires.

“I’m Nyko and I will remember your actions and your words, Clarke of the sky people.” Their little exchange seemed to be over because Nyko returned to the remaining grounders. Finn and Murphy were waiting at the outskirts of the village for them.

“Let’s go Clarke. You will have to explain a lot.” Clarke looked one last time at the fallen reapers and grounders before joining Bellamy.


	7. Chapter 7

The walk back to the camp was silent. Nobody talked, everyone was preoccupied with their own thoughts. Clarke guessed it to be like that, because she definitely was. What pushed Finn towards murder? Were her friends at Mount Weather still alive? Would they ever have peace?

“Stop.” Finn ended the uncomfortable quietness with one word. He was kneeling, inspecting a bush. “It’s covered in blood.” Finn had always been a good tracker. “I wonder where it came from.”

“Yes, because we didn’t see enough blood today.” Murphy snorted. Finn didn’t look up so Clarke couldn’t see his face but his body told her enough. Finn was tense.

“Shut up Murphy.” Clarke snapped. Wrong comment at the wrong time. Meanwhile Bellamy was standing next to a tree, running his finger over it.

“Here’s more.” Bellamy informed them. Finn was good, but Bellamy was better. “It’s not that old.”

“It’s a trail of blood.” Finn remarked. “Who knows where it can lead us.”

“Yes, because following a trail of blood always end in sunshine and daisies.” Murphy said and Clarke was astonished to have him be the voice of reason, because Murphy did have a point.

“Don’t you want to know where these reapers come from?” Finn asked, looking at her and Clarke’s gut twisted. She had a pretty good theory, but couldn’t share it with him.

“It could be dangerous and I’m sure they are waiting for us at the camp.” Clarke reasoned. Deep down, she wasn’t looking forward to return to the camp and tell everyone the news.

“When is something on the earth ever not dangerous?” Murphy argued, suddenly taking Finns’ side. Bellamy abstained from the argument but Clarke wished he would say something. “Plus it might be handy to know if there was a lair of reapers near the camp.”

“Fine.” Clarke sighed, beaten by their weird logic and because she was exhausted. “We will investigate. But we will return to the camp before it gets dark.”

Finn and Murphy took the lead, scanning the ground for more blood and Clarke let herself fall behind so she could talk to Bellamy. He had been so silent since they had left the grounder’s camp.

“I don’t like this.” Bellamy whispered to her. It was good to know that they both had the same opinion.

“Me neither.” Clarke admitted. “We had our problems with the small group of reapers. What if we meet more?” As they followed the trail of blood, Clarke was reminded of the fairy tale her father used to tell her. Hansel and Gretel followed a trail of stones, then bread and ended up getting lost, their final resort the house of a man-eating witch. Where would they end up?

“I was right.” Finn gasped and started running. They all caught up and stood before the entrance of a tunnel, located in a small valley.

“We must not enter it.” Clarke ordered. The tunnels were all connected somehow to the Mount Weather Mines and they could easily get lost. Finn shook his head and slowly moved towards the tunnel, ignoring her completely.

“I would listen to her if I were you.” Bellamy sounded determined and crossed his arms. “Unless you want to get lost in the mines or worse.”

Finn turned around, hurt and anger twisting his face. “Listen I do what I want and…” His words were suddenly cut off as he was dragged into the tunnel by a reaper, disappearing so fast into the darkness that Clarke was convinced that she must have missed something.

“Finn!” her miserable scream echoed through the forest and it was Bellamy who kept her from going after him.

“Clarke no.” he murmured while he kept her in check, wrapping his arms around her, “It’s suicide.”  

“Lovebirds, we get company!” Murphy yelled and turned on his heels, running into the forest. Reapers came out of the tunnel, looking like the dead leaving the underworld. Bellamy still hadn’t go of her and put his hands under her legs, lifting her up. Showing no sign of exhaustion, he raced through the woods. They had lost Murphy, but Clarke was too distraught to worry. Murphy would be fine. He always was, no matter the circumstances.

“Did we shake them off?” Clarke asked when Bellamy put her back on her feet.

“I think so.” Bellamy was leaning against a tree, his eyes closed. Realization and horror slowly filled her mind as she processed the fact that Finn was taken by reapers. Reapers, the merciless vampire experiments from Mount Weather. Clarke couldn’t imagine a worse fate.

“Clarke you should go.” Bellamy breathed heavily. “You’re not far away from camp. You will be safe there.”

“We can go there together.” Clarke replied. She wouldn’t leave his side, not after losing Finn.

“You definitely should.” His voice had become lower and when he opened his eyes, the red stood out, making it impossible to look somewhere else.

“You need to feed.” Was that a statement, a question or even an invitation? Clarke couldn’t tell.

“No way princess.” Bellamy growled in frustration. “Do you see here somewhere a blood bag or a vampire meal, aside from you?”

“You could, you know that. Humans can survive a certain amount of blood loss.” Her voice didn’t tremble. The rational part of her considered it to be the best solution.

“You can’t be serious.” Bellamy sounded slightly shocked by her offer. They were still staring at each other, standing in the middle of the forest, a few steps separating them.

“You’ve done so much for me. Let me do something in return.” It was true. He had protected her more than once and Clarke wondered if she even would have made it alone. She knew what she was capable of but still...

“Clarke no.” He said her name like a prayer. “I made you a promise.” All of sudden he turned his head and ran off, leaving her behind. Rustling leaves, followed by a terrified squeal and a few minutes later, Bellamy stood again before her, his lips smeared with blood.

“Saved by a squirrel.” Bellamy said, keeping his distance. Was he afraid of her reaction?

“Let’s hope that your stomach agrees with it.” Clarke joshed, trying to break down the awkward atmosphere.

“There’s one thing we need to do before returning home.” Clarke said, taking a few steps so she was standing right before Bellamy. Slowly she raised her hand until it was close to his face. Bellamy was standing still, not moving one muscle. Clarke gently rubbed the blood from his lips, erasing the traces of his last meal and any suspicious signs. “Now we’re good to go.”

Bellamy’s gaze lingered on her lips before giving her a genuine smile. Clarke was sure that her heart was betraying her, beating so fast that Bellamy must hear it from miles away.

“Let’s go then.” They walked side by side, their hands touching occasionally, towards the bright lights of the camp.


	8. Chapter 8

“Clarke!” Abby’s outcry could be heard throughout the whole camp when she ran towards her daughter and hugged her tightly. Clarke sought solace in the embrace but braced herself for the incoming tirade.

“No more solo actions like this, are we clear?” Her mother used her stern authority voice, the one Clarke knew from her childhood. Not even expecting an answer from Clarke, she turned around and led her to on the main building of the camp. Bellamy god a silent nod from her mother as he followed them.  

“You might want to listen to me. There is something you need to know.” Clarke was tired, but she preferred to tell everybody sooner than later what happened.

David Miller, Byrne along with some guards, and her friends seemed to have been waiting for them. Clarke sat on a chair, feeling the eyes of everyone on her.

“I hope you bring good news.” Miller said. Clarke knew that he was still waiting for some news about Mount Weather and his son.

“Not exactly.” Clarke admitted, steeling herself for what she was about to tell them. Bellamy was standing next to her, his silent support reassuring her. “Bellamy and I found Finn and Murphy… while Finn was massacring a grounder village.”

The revelation came like a bombshell. Her mother frowned and massaged her temples. Wells and Miller sighed while Byrne barked at the guards to double the patrols. The most striking reaction was Raven's.

“Are you sure it wasn’t Murphy?” she blurted out, dislike burning in her eyes.

“Yes.” Clarke said with a weary sigh. “Bellamy and I saw Finn shooting the grounders and not Murphy. Did he return to the camp?” Murphy was Murphy but everyone deserved second chances. Plus she wanted to hear his part of the story.

“Yes.” Abby informed her. “He came here not long before you two, visibly shaken and refused to tell everyone what happened, stating that it was your story to tell. He’s sleeping now.” Clarke was glad to hear that, although his part of the story was an important part of this whole mess.

“Where is Finn?” Raven implored, her hands clenched into fists, waiting for Clarke to answer.

“After the massacre, we were attacked by reapers, but fought them off.” Clarke paused, deliberating how much she should tell them. “They were… different. More savage and somehow resistant.” She took another breath before continuing. “On our way home, we saw a trail of blood and chose to investigate, finding an entrance to the mines. This is where the reapers took Finn and dragged him into the tunnel.” She was merely whispering at the end, her head replaying Finn’s capture over and over again.

Everyone was silent and Raven turned towards Wells, hiding her tears as she buried her face into his shoulder, weeping.

“We must expect an answer from the grounders.” David Miller suggested, reminding Clarke that she had forgotten to tell a part of the story.

“There is one thing. Finn killed many grounders of the village, but not all. We killed the reapers and helped them get rid of the threat. The leader of this village talked to me and I suggested that the grounders could come here, so we could somehow help them.” Clarke didn’t regret this choice.

“Good. They need to know that we don’t have to be enemies. I hope that the massacre won’t jeopardize Marcus.” Abby gave Clarke a weak smile, approving of her decision. “Byrne, the guards mustn’t shoot on first sight, but still be alert.” Byrne nodded and left the room.

“You two should get some rest. You clearly deserve it.” Her mother said sympathetically, dismissing Clarke and Bellamy. Clarke shuffled out of the building, knowing to well that Raven and Wells would want to know more.

“Was there nothing you could have done?” Raven inquired. “I mean you couldn’t have gone after him?” Finn was Raven’s only family, it was normal that she would want him back, but still, Clarke was a little bit hurt by Raven’s accusing undertone.

“No, unless you would’ve wanted Clarke to share his fate.” Bellamy averred.

“It would have been suicide.” Clarke agreed, repeating Bellamy’s words. Raven grinded her teeth before storming off.

“I’m glad you’re both fine.” Wells said, “And don’t worry: Raven will calm down and realize that there’s nothing you could’ve done.” Clarke wasn’t so sure. She could’ve insisted more on returning back to the camp. “Good night.” Wells went to the other side of the camp where the dorms were, leaving Bellamy and Clarke alone.

“Come princess, let’s go.” Bellamy ordered softy, “You deserve a break.” They went to the dorms and found an mostly empty room for two persons by chance. A bed, a small closet and a chair were waiting for them. Clarke let herself fall on the bed and only removed her shoes and her jacket.

“Are you sure you don’t need rest too?” Clarke mumbled, watching Bellamy sat down on the other side.

“I may need rest, but I don’t need sleep.” Bellamy answered. “Sleep well Clarke.”

“Thanks for defending me with Raven and for everything else.” She slurred, hoping that Bellamy would understand her sleepy voice as she drifted off.

 

“Clarke wake up.” Bellamy was gently shaking her shoulder, waking her up.

“Did I miss something? What time is it?” she muttered, her eyes still closed.

“It’s late morning and something’s happening outside. I hear people talking to each other and run around in the camp.” Bellamy explained. Seeing her shocked expression, Bellamy chuckled. “Don’t worry Clarke. The world continued, even without you and you needed rest.”

Clarke quickly put on her shoes and left the dorm, Bellamy on her side. There was a crowd of people standing next to the gate, with her mother, David Miller and Byrne standing closest to it, having a heavy discussion.

“Two persons are coming.” Byrne reported and now that she mentioned it, Clarke turned around and saw it too. “They don’t seem to be armed.”

“Might be a messenger.” Miller suggested, his eyes fixed on the mysterious individuals. Clarke saw Wells, Raven and Wick from the corner of her eye, standing aside from the crowd.

“We will hear them out.” Abby decided and waited for the people to come closer.

“This can’t be.” her mother whispered as she recognized one of them. The last time Clarke had seen his face was on a small screen. Thelonious Jaha had seen better days but he was alive and on the earth, something that shouldn’t be possible.

“Dad!” Wells’ voice couldn’t hide his joy and surprise. Wells had accepted that his father sacrificed himself for his people. Seeing him here must feel like a dream.

“My son.” Jaha senior murmured when he entered through the gate and father and son ran towards each other, embracing each other. Clarke felt a surge of happiness going through her as she watched her best friend reunite with his parent. Wells deserved this.

“Who’s that other person? The grounder?” Byrne asked, moving the general attention from the reunion back to the second individual. It seemed to be a woman and her clothing reminded Clarke of Anya’s. Her face was hidden by some sort of skull mask, making her look inhuman.

“Who’s the leader here?” she asked, confirming Clarke assumptions. Her walk radiated power and fearlessness as she approached the sky people.

“I am.” Her mother answered. Clarke guessed that the mask ought to make them fear her and hoped that nobody would fall for this cheap trick. Grounders were humans, Clarke thought, just like them.

“I assured his save arrival and bring a message.” The grounder paused, watching the station intensively. Clarke couldn’t see any facial expressions so there was no way to know what the grounder was thinking.

“Octavia?” One word left Bellamy’s mouth, hesitant, unbelieving, yet it was all they needed. The grounder turned her head towards Bellamy and slowly removed her mask. The beautiful girl seemed to be around Clarke’s age, her eyes accentuated by war paint and her brown hair braided.

“Bellamy.” Her voice quavered before she fell into her brother’s arms. Her mother looked at her, a puzzled look on her face. Forgotten was the message, all Bellamy and Octavia cared at the moment were each other. The people from the ark had expected everything, but not two reunions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family reunions, hooray! I really appreciate the comments, they always cheer me up and motivate me :)


	9. Chapter 9

“Ehem.” Her mother cleared her throat, trying to get everyone’s attention back. The Jahas were still talking in hushed voices, catching up on each other. Bellamy and Octavia still hadn’t let go of each other, leaving everyone else waiting for the message.

“I’m sorry.” Octavia seemed to get back her composure, going back to the cool grounder. “I came here to deliver a message, not to find my brother after so many years.” Her brother. When Bellamy had first mentioned Octavia, Clarke had considered her to either be a member of his family… or his significant other. Clarke tried not to be too happy about the fact that it wasn’t the latter.

“Sky people. You are on our land and we won’t tolerate this any longer. You’ve caused the deaths of many of our people. You have three days to leave this place or you will have war.” Octavia’s voice carried the message through the camp and left everyone shaken and breathless. The people stood there, frozen like statues.

“You can’t be serious.” Her mother sounded just as confused and dumbfounded as Clarke felt. There was a hot lump in her throat, burning her. They never wanted the conflict, no the war with the grounders. All they wanted was a new home.

“Leave or stay and fight.” Octavia stated coldly.

“Where is Marcus? He was on a mission to make peace with you.” Abby asked, ignoring Octavia’s passive threat.

“The last time I’ve seen him, he was in a grounder’s prison with me.” Thelonious chimed in. When Octavia had announced her message, he had come closer to them, adding himself to the conversation. Clarke felt Wells’ comforting presence behind her.

“He’s with the commander.” Octavia replied shortly, implying that she won’t give any more information.  

“There must be a way we can find a peaceful compromise.” her mother argued. Where could they go? They would always face the same problem of entering a foreign territory. Besides, they had to save the delinquents from Mount Weather.

“We give you the chance to leave, to survive.” Octavia’s words sounded final.

“Can I speak to you O?” Bellamy hadn’t said anything after Octavia’s announcement, but the clenched jaw and the mild anger in his eyes let Clarke know that he didn’t approve. He didn’t wait for his sister’s response but took her hand and dragged her away from prying eyes.

“Did you know that Bellamy was a grounder?” Abby asked her as they watched the conversation between the siblings. They were both talking in the grounder’s language, but you didn’t need to know the language to understand that they were having a heated argument.

Clarke only shrugged. She had been aware of the fact that Bellamy was a grounder, but she had never identified him as a person who belonged to a clan and who would fight against them.

“Broda, disha goda maka yu nosi!” Octavia shouted, throwing her arms in the air.

“Ai luksi porfaly clirr.” Bellamy bellowed. Instead of celebrating their reunion, the siblings were fighting. Why was everyone always fighting? Clarke had enough of this. Thinking of fighting, Clarke remembered something crucial. Mount Weather was their common enemy and if the grounders knew about the vampire experiments on the reapers, there would be a chance that they would fight together. Clarke ran to the arguing vampires, who didn’t seem to care about her coming closer.

“The grounders need to know what Mount Weather is doing to the reapers.” Clarke had now their full attention.

“Clarke’s right. Mount Weather attempts to create vampires.” Bellamy added. Octavia looked at them in mild shock, something Clarke could comprehend. Dealing with reapers was bad enough, but dealing with rabbit vampire reapers would be a real nightmare.

“Are you sure?” Octavia implored and they both nodded. Octavia let out a heavy sigh.

“Let me talk to your commander. We have a common enemy. Together, we could save your and my people.” Clarke had seen countless grounders inside Mount Weather, who got slowly killed because of their blood. In a way, Mountain men already acted like vampires.

“Clarke escaped Mount Weather with me. She knows more about it than anyone.” Bellamy added, supporting her argument.

“Fine. You shall come with me and talk to the commander, and then will be decided what to do next. Prepare yourself. We will leave soon.” Octavia spoke after a while. Clarke ran towards her mother and the others to tell them the good news, leaving the siblings alone.

“Bellamy and I convinced Octavia to let me talk to their commander.” Clarke announced to the adults, interrupting their discussion. “And I will go. End of the discussion.” Every day they wasted was a day where her friends could be killed. Bellamy and Octavia appeared behind her, preventing her mother from fighting back. Fighting back would mean weakness and on the earth, every weakness could kill you.

“It is settled. Clarke will join me and talk to the commander.” Octavia repeated what Clarke just said.

“Very well. Give us a moment.” Her mother replied and Octavia and Bellamy went towards the gate. They were talking, either catching up or arguing. 

“Clarke I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Her mother hissed, worry and displeasure written all over her face.

“It’s the only choice we have.” Clarke replied. They needed peace with the grounders. She knew this as much as her mother did. “I need you to take care of the camp.” Her mother nodded before inclining her head so their foreheads would touch.

“We will.” Thelonious answered. Clarke hoped that the two chancellors would get along.

“Ask Wells to explain the concept of co-leading to you.” Clarke advised and heard her friend chuckle before hugging him. “And again, you have to make sure that everybody here works.” she whispered in Wells' ear.

“May we meet again.” he replied. Clarke ran into the dorm to get her jacket and backpack, then filled it with food from the stock room in the canteen. She had only one thing left to do.

“Murphy?” Clarke yelled through the camp and saw him coming out of the medical part of the station. He had a few cuts but otherwise looked well.

“You called, princess?” he asked, but his voice lacked his usual wit and sarcasm.

“You were with Finn. What was he doing in this village?” Maybe if it she knew his reasons, Clarke could somehow comprehend Finn’s actions.

“Well isn’t it obvious? He was looking for you. Some grounder had your watch and he thought that they would have you too.” Murphy’s explanation seemed so simple and yet it hurt her more than she could have imagined. Was she the reason he had changed so much? Clarke jogged towards the gate, where the adults and the people from the ark where still standing.

“Hey Clarke?” Raven screamed from across the camp and Clarke looked at her. “Don’t do anything stupid.” Clarke gave her a little smile before joining Octavia and Bellamy.

“Ready?” Bellamy asked. Clarke was glad that he would come with them. She had gotten so used to his presence in the last time. She only nodded and left the camp with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Broda, disha goda maka yu nosi!” Brother, this girl made you blind!
> 
> “Ai luksi porfaly clirr." I see perfectly clear. 
> 
> Sorry if this chapter doesn't seem much "bellarky". But don't worry, they will be the main focus of this fic.


	10. Chapter 10

If someone had told Clarke weeks ago that she would be on her way to the commander, in company of arguing vampire siblings, Clarke would have laughed. Now she could only shake her head at Bellamy, who explained their story to them and Octavia, who in return wanted more information.

“Reapers usually don’t go too far from their tunnels, unless they are being led by someone.” Octavia argued. Clarke was reminded how Finn had lured the reapers to the battleground, occupying the grounders to hide them. Not exactly a lovely memory and it made her wonder if Finn was still alive.

“Well we’ve fought them and we weren’t close to a tunnel. It was only a small group though, so maybe they now start scouting? Not exactly a charming thought.” Bellamy snorted.

“I highly doubt that we will encounter reapers, especially this new kind, on our journey.” Octavia sounded convinced while she led them through the forest to an unsure location.

“Never say never.” Clarke uttered under her breath, aware of the fact that they could hear her. Her father used to say that, that no matter how good or bad a situation was, you never knew how and if it could change.

“So how is this commander?” Bellamy asked and Clarke was thankful for that. She had her doubts that Octavia would answer her, a person of the sky people. Bellamy, her brother, had a higher chance.

“Not like you expect her to be.” Octavia couldn’t hide the little smile on her lips. Clarke wondered what her relationship to the commander was. Were they friends?

They were walking through the forest at a comfortable but fast pace. All she had to was follow Octavia and Bellamy, who moved with ease and gracefulness. The trip was mostly silent and it felt kind of awkward. Two’s a company, three’s a crowd. Clarke felt like she was the reason the siblings didn’t talk more to each other. After being separated for so long, they must have a lot to tell.

It was getting dark and Clarke started having problems seeing them, their silhouettes merging with the shadows of the forest.

“O, I hope you are leading us to our rest place.” Bellamy had a teasing undertone but yet his voice was firm.

“It isn’t far anymore.” Octavia replied, “Tomorrow we will reach the commander.”

Clarke squinted her eyes, following the movement of them and was surprised when she bumped into Bellamy.

“What’s wrong?” she whispered but only got two energetic _Shhs_. She didn’t see the attackers coming and it was thanks to Octavia, who pushed her to the ground, that the reaper missed her and was now fighting with Octavia. Bellamy was dealing with two reapers, dodging their attacks while trying to find a way to knock them out.

Clarke felt helpless, a feeling she hated. She hadn’t brought a weapon because she didn’t want to give the commander a wrong impression. Bringing a riffle to a meeting said more than words ever could. All she could do was watch the ongoing fight. She observed the occasionally flashing of the reaper’s eyes and their fangs trying to dig into their enemies’ flesh. The reapers lacked Octavia’s and Bellamy’s finesse and speed, but countered it with brute force and endurance.

Finally Octavia was able to get past the reaper’s defense and bury a branch into his chest. The reaper fell on his knees, a silent scream on his lips, making his face look human for a second. Bellamy had been able to kill one but Clarke noted that Bellamy was bleeding, the liquid staining his shirt every time he moved. Octavia tackled the reaper from behind and gave Bellamy the chance to... to take his wrists and bite it. Clarke gasped and even Octavia couldn’t hide her bewilderment.

Bellamy finally let go of the reaper and marched toward the other. It seemed as if they weren’t even there, Bellamy ignored them completely as he knelt down. 

Something was awfully wrong, Clarke realized, dead blood was a no go. 

“Bell no!” Octavia was standing before her brother, blocking his way. Bellamy only bared his teeth before trying to shove his sister out of the way, who evaded his move.

“What the...” Octavia didn’t get to finish her sentence before Bellamy lunged at her. Clarke felt trapped in a nightmare while she watched the siblings fight, a deadly dance of attack and evasion. After an eternity, Octavia finally got the upper hand, got behind Bellamy and snapped her brother’s neck, who dropped dead.

“Stay where you are, he’s only knocked out.” Octavia warned Clarke when she stood up, shaking. “Nobody must know this. I will bring him somewhere where he will be contained. You stay here and wait for me to come back.” The desperation in her voice was palpable and Clarke nodded, to numb to say anything else.

Octavia picked up her motionless brother and they both disappeared into the night, leaving a defenceless Clarke alone in the middle of the forest. Clarke hid near a tree and paid attention to every sound and movement. When Octavia finally came back, she let out a little sigh.

“If you allow.” Octavia didn’t even wait for her answer but picked Clarke up and together they traversed the forest. They were standing before an unimpressive cave and Clarke followed her into a large round room. A small bed, shelves filled with books, various objects and a lit torch gave the cave life. At back of the cave was Bellamy, who was tethered to the wall. No emotion crossed his face when they returned, he was only snarling, tearing at the chains to get free.

“What’s wrong with him?” Octavia asked, her voice so shrill it almost hurt Clarke's ears.

“I don’t know.” Clarke whispered. She wished she could just turn off Bellamy’s feral growls. “I knew that he had some food problems but that doesn’t explain… this.”

“Food problems? What the hell are you talking about?” Octavia sounded as agitated as Clarke felt.

“He had trouble eating animals. First he had tried deer and then squirrel, but each time he vomited afterwards.” Bellamy hadn’t told her about the squirrel, but she had seen the bloody ground near the dorm and put two and two together. “I don’t suppose this is normal.”

“No, I can eat what I want.” Octavia started playing with one of her braids while they both glanced at Bellamy. There was nothing on his face, only rage and hunger.

“I think that’s linked to the time he was in Mount Weather. They must have kept him at an absolute minimum, only giving him so much that he could survive. Maybe that’s why he no longer tolerates everything.” Octavia bristled with anger at Clarke’s statement.

“That makes sense.” Octavia started pacing around, keeping a safe distance from Bellamy, while Clarke was still standing. “But even that wouldn’t explain his behavior.”

“That could be explained… by him eating the reaper.” Clarke’s mind was racing and she felt Octavia’s eyes on her while she stood up. “The reapers we’ve encountered, they weren’t the normal kind.” It was the first time that Octavia didn’t disagree, so the fight with them must have convinced her. “And we know that Mount Weather tried to turn them into vampires. Now, what if they use vampire blood to make them?” Clarke had always wondered about the how, even more then about the why.

“Bellamy’s blood.” Octavia concluded and Clarke nodded.

“We can’t know for sure, but this could be the explanation. Right now, Bellamy just has too much vampire blood and not enough normal blood in his system.”

“Good thinking... That was smart. You're clever.” Octavia’s hesitant compliment made Clarke lips twitch for a second. “But what can we do now?”

“Most likely, he will need normal blood in his system.” Octavia stopped pacing around and looked Clarke in the eyes. She understood and shook her head.

“No.” Octavia sounded resolute. “Bell would never forgive himself.”

“He doesn’t have to.” They were dancing with their words, not alluding to what they were both thinking. “But I would need your help.”

“Tell me.” Funny how things could change. A day ago they had been on the opposite sides, even could be considered enemies. Now they were working together.

“I need a syringe.” Clarke remembered having one in her hands when she had tried saving the life of Anya’s friend. If only she could have it now.

“Nyko.” Octavia murmured and Clarke looked at her, startled. Life really was full of coincidences.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can. Do you need anything else?” Octavia’s earnest voice made Clarke smile.

“Some iron-rich food would be nice.” Clarke sank on the bed, not caring who used to live or sleep here.

“I’ll see what I can do. Stay strong.” Before Clarke could reply anything, Octavia shot off into the darkness, leaving her alone with Bellamy. He had become more silent, only occasionally snarling, and Clarke almost hoped that he would have gotten better. But the predatory gaze that followed every move she made taught her better. For now, she was only food.

Clarke must have drifted off because Octavia gently shook her shoulder. Clarke rolled her shoulders and yawned. Octavia had dropped a bag filled with food and two syringes into her lap. Bellamy had become louder again, his low growls ripping through the darkness.

“And you’re sure you want to do this?” Octavia's concerned undertone reminded Clarke of Bellamy. She could do this.

“Humans can survive a certain amount of blood loss.” Clarke supressed a wince when she felt the needle’s cold bite and saw the red liquid fill the syringe. Bellamy had started throwing himself against the chains, obviously exhilarated by her blood. She stood up and gave it to Octavia, who seemed lost in mind.

“Very well big brother, here we go.” Octavia approached Bellany and smoothly kicked him in the stomach with her knee, pushing all the air from his lungs. She gripped his chin while he was hissing in pain and let Clarke’s blood fill his mouth. Bellamy relaxed and swallowed, drinking the blood in big gulps. When there was nothing left, Octavia retreated and gave Clarke the empty syringe back.

“Now we wait and repeat it if we have to.” Clarke went back to her usual spot and grabbed a slice of bread. Octavia kept an eye on Bellamy, who had half-closed his eyes, licking the remaining blood from his lips.

Slowly it would become a routine. Clarke would donate her blood and Octavia would give it to Bellamy, who never let them out of his sight and only showed reaction when he was fed. Clarke would then check her pulse before falling asleep, regularly drinking and eating something before her nap. Clarke had lost any sense of time and looked at her wrist, where her father’s watch should be. It slowly begun to dawn and Clarke’s whole body felt stiff.

“Clarke.” She was almost sure that she was still dreaming when she heard Bellamy’s voice. She shot a glance at Octavia, who looked at her brother like she had just seen a ghost.

“Octavia.” This time the two girls were sure that they weren’t making this up and ran towards Bellamy, but kept a safe distance.

“Bellamy.” they exclaimed in unison. Bellamy’s heavy, read eyes no longer expressed hunger or rage. He was still leaning against the wall, looking down on the ground.

“Did I hurt someone?”  The anguish and distress in his voice and on his face was raw and made Clarke’s heart ache.

“Only yourself. You’ve become a little bit rusty when it comes to fighting.” Octavia teased and hugged her brother, who replied the hug as good as he could while still chained up.

“It’s good to know that I’ve been taken care off.” Bellamy locked eyes with Clarke and she gave him a relieved smile. They had made it. Bellamy was back to normal again.

“Of course you are. But don’t only thank me, thank also your princess.” Octavia started to unchain Bellamy, who immediately started massaging his reddened wrists.

“That’s it. I need a tiara or a crown.” Clarke chuckled. The Blake siblings soon joined her and the little building became filled with laughter.

Bellamy then came towards her and hugged her. He had slowly pulled his arms around her, fearful of her reaction. When Clarke had wrapped her arms around him, he had embraced her more tightly. It was one of the hugs you would remember, the one where you were so close that there was a possibility you suddenly could become one. Clarke’s head rested on his shoulder and she could feel Bellamy playing with her hair.

“I hate to break it to you, but we need to go on.” Octavia brought them back to earth, back to a reality with grounders and mountain men. Clarke reluctantly let go of Bellamy, whose hands caressed her shoulders and arms.  

“So, what did we learn from this?” Bellamy asked when they stepped into the forest.

“Vampire reapers are a real threat, must be dealt with and should never be eaten.” Clarke answered wholeheartedly, followed by sheepish grins and nods from both sides.

“Clarke is a really smart and should never be underestimated.” Octavia added cheerfully, prompting Clarke to blush. She would never get used to compliments

“Thank you Octavia. You’re not so bad yourself.” Clarke meant it. So much had changed during the night, including her perception of Bellamy’s sister.

 The trio was marching side by side through the forest and soon they would start conversation. Do you have any hobbies? What is your favourite colour? Tell us your funniest joke. Innocent questions, but they made Clarke forget for a moment that so much depended from her and gave her the feeling that she was hanging out with friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's a better way for Octavia and Clarke to bond than worrying about a starving, raging Bellamy? 
> 
> Anyway, here's a longer chapter, to celebrate the fact that it's 10th chapter. Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments :)


	11. Chapter 11

“Here we are.” Octavia announced when a large city came into sight, “TonDc.” They hadn’t come too close when suddenly a tall grounder approached them. Clarke saw Bellamy tense and step closer to her.

“Lincoln.” Octavia’s face lit up and she fell into the grounder’s arms, who put his head on hers. They were close, Clarke realized, the tenderness in the grounder’s gaze when he had seen Octavia, obvious.

“Did I miss something?” Octavia mumbled into Lincoln’s shoulder, whose face suddenly became serious. This couldn’t be too good, Clarke contemplated.

“Heda faces difficulties with some clans.” Octavia rose her head and looked into his eyes, her look a mix of confusion and disgruntlement. “Now, what did I miss?” Lincoln pointed towards Clarke and Bellamy, who had silently watched the reunion.

“This is Bellamy. He is my brother.” Octavia still sounded like she couldn’t believe what she was saying, like the fact that Bellamy was here with her was still a dream.

“So you’ve finally found him.” Lincoln stated, implying that Octavia had been looking for Bellamy for a long time. “The girl is from the Skaikru.” No anger or resentment resonated in his voice.

“Yes. This is Clarke and she has come to bring grave news.” Octavia replied, introducing Clarke. She didn’t know what to say or add. The formalities or conversation of the grounders were still a mystery to her.

“I’ve seen her. She is the leader of the young ones.” Clarke felt her brows furrow while trying to remember if she had ever seen Lincoln among the grounders she had encountered. Lincoln must have seen her expression because his lips twitched. “You didn’t see me, but I saw you.”

“So do you think heda would listen?” Lincoln only let out a heavy a sigh at Octavia’s question.

“Maybe, after having dealt with the clan members. We might wait inside TonDc.” Lincoln decided and walked towards the city, discussing with Octavia in their language and leaving Bellamy and Clarke to follow them.

“So princess, ready to meet the grounders?” Bellamy asked. No, not at all, Clarke thought. She remembered the meeting with Anya and how disastrous it had been. However, with Bellamy and Octavia on her sides, it may end better.

“I have to.” She had to be strong, to be the leader. The future of her people depended on it.

“You’ll do great.” Bellamy expressed, causing Clarke to shrug.

“What makes you so sure?” The question left her mouth before she could prevent it. They were now entering the village, although Clarke had the impression that Lincoln had chosen the sideways instead of direct route.

“I’m starting to know you.” Clarke didn’t know what to say, flustered by Bellamy’s statement. They had reached a large tent and Clarke could hear arguing voices from inside.

“We will enter and support heda. You stay here.” Octavia announced as the grounders joined their leader, leaving Clarke and Bellamy alone. Their entrance must have caused a surprised silence, but now the voices were once again arguing.

“It would be so handy to know what they were saying.” Clarke sighed, wishing she could understand them.

“Your wish is my command.” Bellamy said. Right, Bellamy was able to hear and understand them. Clarke smiled at him and gave him a nod, encouraging him to go on.

“Some clans are worried because there have been sightings of reapers in their territory. They start to doubt that the commander is able to handle the situation and want to come into the tree clan’s territory. The commander isn’t amused and disagrees.” Bellamy explained. The reapers were everybody’s problem and they all had to fight together to end this. Mount Weather was the common enemy and needed to be stopped.

“Meaning that our knowledge about the reapers and their origins becomes even more important and significant.” Clarke argued. Two grounders stormed out of the tent and Bellamy had stepped in front of her, shielding her from their views. Judging the angry and disappointed faces of the grounders, Clarke had the feeling that the meeting didn’t go well.

Would it be wise now to talk to them or better wait? Clarke for sure didn’t get to make the decision, because Octavia appeared and dragged Clarke into the tent, where the eyes of the four grounders immediately fixed on her.

“Skaikru.” an older female grounder with dark skin and short black hair growled, gripping her weapon.

“Indra, hod up.” Lincoln intervened, causing the aggressive grounder to spat on the ground.

“Clarke of the skaikru.” another familiar face announced, namely Nyko. Clarke couldn’t tell if his presence here with the commander would be a curse or blessing.

Clarke gaze fell at the last grounder. She was sitting on some sort of throne, being the centre of the tent, and was playing with a dagger. Her brown hair were kept out of her face by many intricate braids and she was dressed in leather, although Clarke had the impression that her clothes were finer. 

“I’ve already heard many stories of you, Clarke of the skaikru. You’ve fought Anya and burnt my warriors, yet you helped Nyko. What does this say of you?” the commander addressed her.

“It’s true. But I’m not here to talk about the past, but about the present. More precisely, about a threat that concerns us all.” Clarke replied, looking the commander straight in the eye. She wouldn’t show fear.

“Mountain men.” The leader of the grounders stated simply, but she seemed interested and urged Clarke to go on with an movement of her hand. 

“Exactly. But now it has even become worse, they are changing the reapers.” Clarke wasn’t sure what to say now. Did the grounders know of the existence of vampires? Sooner or later, they must have noticed Octavia, but what if they didn’t?

“They use vampire blood and try to turn them.” Octavia said, answering Clarke’s question. Octavia was no longer standing next to them but next to Lincoln, making Bellamy the only one who stood on her side.

“Nonsense.” Indra scoffed, “You are lying.” She started to speak to the commander in their language, but was interrupted when the latter cut her off.

“Prove it.” Two simple words. Clarke hoped that they would listen to her. She was about to explain but someone had taken that part already.

“They were taking the blood from me.” Bellamy said and let his eye flash red to let everyone know what he was. “They have kept me inside the mountain for years, making sure that I was too weak to fight back.” Bellamy’s voice still trembled with old rage and Clarke asked herself again how long he had been prisoner. “It was only thanks to Clarke that I could escape.”

“Yu laik kom Skaikru nau?” The commander asked Bellamy, who nodded. Octavia let out a small gasp and shook her head. What happened?

“Prove it.” The same small words, asked again by the same person, but this time it must meant something else, because Bellamy barely suppressed a snarl and clenched his hands into fists. Clarke felt her inner resolve wavering and started to worry. Something wasn't right.

“Show us that there is a connection between vampire and human, or this conversation is over.” The commander sounded ultimate. Indra had walked towards the exit of the tent and was now blocking it. Whatever Bellamy had said and whatever they had to prove now, Clarke didn’t like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heda: Commander  
> Indra, hod up: Indra stop  
> Yu laik kom Skaikru nau? : You are with the Sky people now? 
> 
> So now Lexa is added to the story. But don't worry, despite her appearance, Bellamy and Clarke are still the main focus of this fic. Sorry for the slightly longer absence.


	12. Chapter 12

“Jus givyu.” Bellamy said angrily. Clarke started to grow tired of being left in the dark and wanted to know what the grounders expected them to do.

“You might want to explain.” Clarke requested the present grounders, including Bellamy.

“They want us to share blood.” Bellamy growled. Clarke had to admire the inner calm of the grounders. Bellamy was clearly pissed, the red eyes let everyone know that, and yet they showed no emotion. They all watched, patiently, fearless. This told Clarke that at least the people around her must be used to vampires. 

“Precisely, a jus givyu demands from a vampire to show his support and connection to a human. In order to do this, the vampire needs to feed from the human.” Lincoln explained, giving Clarke the insight she needed. She gave him a little smile and from the corner of her eye, she saw that Octavia didn’t look pleased about her commander’s decision, failing to hide her frown. 

“Lexa, the journey was hard, we might want to let them rest.” Octavia argued. The journey itself hadn’t be so challenging, no it had been the confrontation with the reapers and the following dealing with Bellamy. A small voice in her head whispered that she had already lost enough blood, but Clarke brushed it off.

“No. Leaders don’t get to be exhausted.” Lexa sounded adamant. At least the commander considered Clarke a leader, but this didn’t help her in this situation.

“Why do we have to prove this to you anyway?” Bellamy asked through gritted teeth, a question Clarke had wanted to ask too. She had come here to share information about a common threat, not demonstrate her connection to Bellamy.

“The skaikru still are the enemy of Trigedakru.” Lexa leaned back in her throne, her cold gaze on Clarke. “However, if the skaikru had a vampire among them, plus the knowledge they have, well maybe I would think about an alliance with them.”

Clarke cursed internally. Jus givyu just became the point of no return concerning her people, peace with the grounders, and a possible alliance with them.

Clarke extended her wrist towards Bellamy, who looked at it like it was poisoned. Clarke hoped that no feelings flashed over her face. Did Bellamy decide to not do this ritual? Did he change his mind? Did he no longer want to be attached to the sky people, to her? She heard Indra click with her tongue and got the impression that the hostile grounder enjoyed their distress.

“The neck.” Lexa said. Clarke extended arm immediately shot up to cover a part of her neck. This would be so much more… intimate. Clarke put her hair on the left side, a silent invitation for Bellamy, who still shot daggers at the grounders.

An eternity seemed to have passed before Bellamy finally turned towards Clarke. He looked quite conflicted and Clarke couldn’t blame him; she felt the same. Clarke slightly inclined her head, urging him to go on. He stepped towards her and put his hands on her shoulders. Clarke detested the fact that the grounders wouldn’t even give them the decency of privacy, no they were watching every movement of them. 

Bellamy’s left hand left her shoulder and his thumb gently caressed her jawline, before trailing down her throat and resting on her racing pulse. Clarke took steady breaths and tried to stay relaxed, to avoid tensing up. Clarke looked at his handsome face and saw the scarlet eyes and the tips of his fangs. Would it hurt? A childish question, but the one that bothered Clarke the most. Would he have done it at some point voluntarily? 

Bellamy slowly lowered his head towards Clarke’s neck and she could feel his curls touch her cheek. His left hand cupped her neck while his right was wound around Clarke’s hip, holding her steadily.

“I’m not going to hurt you, always remember.” Bellamy whispered softly in her ear, repeating the words he had said to her when they had first met. The first impression Clarke had when she felt Bellamy lips on her neck was that he wanted to kiss her. But then, like two needles that pierced into her skin, she felt his fangs sink into her flesh. Clarke gasped softly and found it somehow odd that it didn’t hurt more than the needle, yet it was a very different sensation. She could _feel_ Bellamy drink from her. At first he had been slowly, as if he had tasted first, but now he was taking steady gulps. Clarke wasn’t afraid that he would take too much; she trusted him. She felt like she was lying on a cloud that was rising towards the sky. When Bellamy retracted his fangs, Clarke slowly sank back to the ground, safe in Bellamy’s arms. The rational part of her screamed that blood loss wasn’t something to joke around with, but she ignored it. She was fine. Bellamy helped her stand straight when she faced the grounders, who had observed them.

“Are you satisfied?” Clarke couldn’t and wouldn’t hide the bold undertone in her voice. She saw Lincoln and Octavia, who were holding hands, a silent pride gleaming in their eyes. Nyko was the prime example of neutrality, looking neither pleased nor angered. She couldn’t see Indra, who was still guarding the exit.

“It is done.” Lexa simply stated. “Having a vampire support your clan means strength. They can be your best soldier, your swiftest spy, your wisest advisor. Never forget that.” What Lexa said might be true, but Clarke wouldn’t reduce Bellamy simply to his supernatural abilities and strengths.

“What now?” Clarke asked. She wanted to know what would happen next. Would they have peace? Would they fight Mount Weather together? Furthermore, Clarke would like to rest, if only for a little. It took all her strength not to lean on Bellamy, but she wouldn't show weakness now. 

“We need prove that the story you tell about the reapers is true.” Lexa explained to them. Clarke suppressed a sigh. Was everything a trial to her? Did they have to prove everything?

“Why, don’t you believe me, Octavia or Bellamy?” Clarke argued. She had hoped that their word, especially Octavia’s would be enough.

“I do, but others maybe don’t. Go on, find a reaper and bring him here alive, so everyone can see. Then we shall talk about war and alliance.” So, if Clarke understood Lexa correctly, she wanted them to catch a vampire-reaper alive and bring him back to the camp. As if one challenge wasn’t enough.

“You can’t be serious.” Bellamy bristled with anger. Clarke leaned against him and nudged him. They were still in a semi-dangerous situation and needed to focus.

“I am. Good luck, and you’ll know where you find me. I have other things that concern me. ” Lexa answered, cool as ice, and waved them away, dismissing Clarke and Bellamy. The latter didn’t waste a second and stormed off, dragging Clarke with him. For this moment, she didn’t care about the image they sent to the grounders, but let herself be carried away.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, I hope this wasn't too cheesy or predictable. Vampires have a special status in the grounder's society and I will explain it in the next chapters.


	13. Chapter 13

Bellamy dragged her through a maze of tents and buildings before he finally entered a rectangle-shaped building. It was nicely furnished and most likely inhabited by two persons. Clarke was too tired to investigate it further. 

“Rest.” It was Bellamy’s first word since he had fed from her. Clarke supposed this tent to be Octavia’s but she wondered how Bellamy knew this.

“How do you...” Clarke started.

“I just know.” Bellamy barked shortly. Clarke couldn’t help but raise her eyebrows, surprised and confused by Bellamy’s mood swing. Did the Jus Givyu affect him more than she thought?

“Just take a break okay?” Bellamy let out a heavy sigh and buried his face in his hands. Easier said than done, she thought. The destiny of her people depended of her.

“The reaper won’t jump into our arms, you know.” They had no time frame, but Clarke didn’t expect the grounders to be patient. “The sooner the better…”

“No!” Bellamy snarled. It was unusual, Clarke thought, for her to be one his anger and frustration was directed to. They had never argued before. Well, there was a first time for everything, so she rose her chin and crossed her arms.

“I will find this reaper and you won’t stop me.” Clarke hissed. She could feel the tension between them, but she didn’t care.

“I’ve never said I would.” Bellamy said, jaw clenched, “but first you will rest. Trust me, you need it.” He wasn’t wrong. Clarke was aware that the last days had been tough for her. She could practically hear the bed call her name. 

“You won’t go and look for this reaper without me.” Clarke ordered. She wouldn’t let Bellamy do this alone. Everyone she ever cared about counted on her. “Neither of us will leave without the other.”

Bellamy didn’t know that Clarke used to have stare duels with Wells, it had been one of their favourite pastimes on the ark. So when their eyes locked and she looked into his scarlet, angry eyes, she considered herself the winner.

“I can do this all day, princess. But I won’t.” Bellamy broke the silence after what seemed to Clarke an eternity. Nobody had moved or looked away. Even now Clarke did her best to keep her gaze fixed to Bellamy’s eyes. They were still red.

“Say that you will wait for me and I will rest.” Clarke suggested. They would both be content and Clarke would have the satisfaction of winning.

“I didn’t intend to leave you here alone anyway.” Bellamy replied, making Clarke’s heart skip a beat. Bellamy had moved towards the bed, breaking their eye contact. During her time on earth, Clarke had developed the ability to sleep everywhere, and yet she felt uncomfortable about the thought of lying in their bed.

“Trust me, they won’t mind.” Bellamy assured her. Clarke took off her shoes and sat down on the edge of the bed, letting her hand glide over the cushy furs. Bellamy was still watching her, like he was expecting her to run off every second. She crawled in the middle of the bed and made herself comfortable, rearranging the pillows.

“What if something happens while I’m here doing nothing?” Clarke asked quietly, eyes already closed, feeling herself being swept away by the fatigue.   

“You are taking care of yourself. That matters.” Bellamy said, taking the furs to cover her. “Sleep well.”

 

* * *

 

Clarke woke up with a grounder sitting next to her, holding a steaming cup in his hands. Clarke’s reflexes kicked in and she rolled from the bed, ready to run away, before her brain finally had woken up.

“I’m sorry.” she apologized to the person, who still hadn’t moved, “You’re Lincoln right?” Octavia’s friend. She was in their home. He slowly nodded.

“I can’t blame you for reacting like this.” Lincoln said. “My people have been… hard to you.” Compassion. So unusual for a grounder.

“I just hope we can find a way to stop this endless fighting and save our people.” Clarke felt like her world turned around it. Save her friends. Save her people.

“Heda will listen once she is convinced.” Lincoln replied calmly. Clarke hoped so. “But first, you and Bellamy have to find the reaper.” He gently placed the cup in her hands. “This is moonberry tea. It will make you feel better.” Clarke took a sip, gave him a smile and shuddered. It had a bittersweet aftertaste, but she drank it anyway.

“Where is Bellamy anyway?” Clarke asked, a little too sharply. He wouldn’t break his promise.

“Don’t worry. He went out with Octavia to feed. They will return.” She didn’t seem to look convinced, because Lincoln chuckled. “Bellamy and you are now connected by Jus Givyu. He won’t abandon you.” Lincoln sounded so sure.

“Can you tell me more about Jus Givyu?” Clarke asked, sensing her chance.

“It’s not surprising that you want to know more. You’re linked together. If you want to be precise, you agreed to feed Bellamy, and he agreed to follow and protect you. You two will always be on each other’s side.” Lincoln explained.

“That sounds…. a lot like marriage.” Clarke deadpanned, trying not to blush. “I suppose a Jus Givyu only happens once?”

“Yes. Although there are those who will ignore that. Not many clans have a vampire as their support.” Lincoln went on. Clarke found it astonishing that Lexa would force them to do that, and thus giving the sky people such an… advantage.

“So Lexa and Octavia have Jus Givyu too?” Clarke asked, aware of the fact that Octavia and Lincoln were close.

“Their story isn’t mine to tell.” Lincoln stated and Clarke understood that he wouldn’t tell her more. “If the reapers have the same weaknesses than vampires, you might have a powerful weapon.”

“Silverroot.” Clarke breathed and she saw Lincoln nod. He moved towards the shelves filled with jars and bottles and took out the plant she just mentioned. He pressed it into her hand. Clarke couldn’t help but wonder. He lived here with Octavia, a vampire, and yet he possessed the one herb that could hurt her?

“Never forget what they are.” Lincoln must have read her thoughts. His words brought back the memory of reaper-Bellamy, who had been devoid of human emotion, reduced to hunger. She nodded and put the herbs into her pocket.

Clarke had just put on her boots when Bellamy and Octavia returned, teasing each other like the siblings they were.

Clarke felt different now that she knew more about the Jus Givyu. Warmth spread through her body and she could feel some butterflies fly inside of her stomach. Bellamy looked at her and gave her a crooked smile.

“Ready to go Clarke?” he asked her and she nodded, leaving the tent together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt so fluff, I really enjoyed writing it. More information and Lincoln-Clarke bonding :) 
> 
> FYI: I've already written a kiss scene but I don't know when to bring it into the story. This is what you call writer problems. 
> 
> As usual, your comments are always appreciated ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the nice comments on chapter 13. As a thanks and to have a little change, here's chapter 13, but from Bellamy's POV. Enjoy :)

Clarke was finally getting the sleep she deserved. Bellamy heard her steady breath and saw her clutching the furs while burying her face into the pillow. He hadn’t expected her to put up such a fight, but smiled remembering their stare duel. He hadn’t missed the fact that her heartbeat had speeded up when he had assured her that he would stay.

Bellamy didn’t need rest. After feeding from Clarke, he felt so full of energy, of life. He didn’t know if it was the blood of the sky people in general or only Clarke’s, but something about it was different.

“Bellamy.” Octavia said when she entered and Bellamy pointed at Clarke, urging his sister to speak quietly.

“Can we talk outside?” she whispered and Bellamy nodded. “Don’t worry, Lincoln will stay with Clarke.” She must have noticed his head turning towards the sleeping girl.

Bellamy followed his little sister outside and after checking that nobody could hear them, he finally exploded.

“O, you should have told us that your commander,” Bellamy emphasized the last two words, “has some very particular demands and opinions.” Octavia had the decency to blush slightly, but she stared him right in the eyes and put her hands on her hips.

“I didn’t know that Lexa would be so insistent and demand Jus Givyu.” Octavia snapped, before playing with one of her braids. “Although I had expected the meeting to go better.”

“I think you aren’t the only one.” Bellamy snorted. He hoped that the sky people and the grounders at least had a truce for now. He hadn’t forgotten Octavia’s warning at the camp.

“But I don’t see why you’re so upset.” Octavia argued, earning herself a scowl. “I know that the fact that Lexa wants so much prove… Well it sucks. But is that the reason you are so angry, or is it because you and Clarke share now Jus Givyu?”

“No.” Bellamy growled. It was quite the contrary. “I just don’t like to have my decisions taken away from me.” Was he angry that he had been given an ultimatum? Hell yeah. Was he angry that he shared Jus Givyu with Clarke? No.

“I’m sure you and Clarke will find the reaper and convince everyone.” Octavia tried to cheer him up and Bellamy gave her a humourless laugh. It was no secret that the commander expected them to do this alone, without further help.  

“So big brother, want to join me on a hunt, like the old days?” Octavia asked cheery. He wasn’t hungry but Bellamy nodded anyway.

“You know I missed you.” she added while they were on the way to the forest, walking unseen through the darkness.

“Of course.” He replied fondly. “I missed you too.” There had been a time in the mountain where only the thought of his sister had kept him alive. They stalked through the forest, pleased and lucky with each other’s presence.

“Dinner is ready.” Octavia mouthed and they both focused on the two pumas they had been following. He tilted his head, urging his sister to start and watched her run to the puma closest to her and easily snap its neck. The animal’s big body relaxed and fell to the ground and Octavia knelt next to it, her fangs in the puma’s neck.

Bellamy deliberated on whether to eat the second puma or not. His diet after Mount Weather couldn’t be considered a success. Deer and squirrel were off the menu, just like the reapers and the grounders, leaving his main source Clarke. He saw her blond hair, her blue eyes, her soft smile when she thought he wasn’t looking.

Killing the puma was the easiest part. Convincing himself that he would hold up its blood was harder. The blood was tasteless and Bellamy didn’t drink much. He wiped his mouth, stood up and walked to his sister.

“Let me guess.” Octavia’s grin was merciless and Bellamy knew that mild disgust must be written all over his face, “After Clarke’s delicious blood, everything else just tastes bland and doesn’t satisfy you at all.” Bellamy bumped into her shoulder and rolled his eyes, causing Octavia to giggle.

“You could feed from her, you know that.” Octavia had always been a free spirit, her mood changing as fast as the weather. Now she was dead serious. “You share Jus Givyu after all.”

“I don’t want to force her into something she doesn’t want.” He knew the conditions of Jus Givyu. Protection and support from the vampire, blood from the human, not to mention the bond they now shared. They were marching through the forest, heading back to TonDc.

“Bell, I don’t think that will be a problem.” Octavia said drily, “You didn’t see her face when you fed from her during the Jus Givyu. She didn’t exactly look like she was suffering.”

“We’ll see.” He answered after a while, unable to give Octavia a precise answer. Drinking from one person alone was serious business and it wasn’t that he didn’t want it to be with Clarke… It could become dangerous, as he could start to become dependent of her and thus putting her into danger.

“Plus you didn’t see her when you were…” Octavia started, causing him to sigh. He didn’t remember much from it and Bellamy hated that. He loathed the fact that he knew nothing of the time when he had been a threat to both his sister and Clarke.  All he remembered was the blind hunger. It had been the blood, Clarke’s blood, which had slowly dissolved the red fog inside his mind. He would never forget that. Just like he would never forget that without her, he would still be a prisoner in Mount Weather.

Seeing TonDc didn’t recall the feeling of home for him. He had long lost this feeling, the place where he belonged to. Yet he felt better when they returned to O’s house, where Clarke and Lincoln were sleeping, the latter lying on some sort of couch. Octavia snuggled against Lincoln and they were now fully occupying the couch.

“A plus for hospitality, letting your guests sleep in your bed.” Bellamy whispered, causing Octavia to grunt softly while she shifted on the couch, trying to find a better position.

He sat down on the bed, doing his best to move as little as possible so Clarke wouldn’t wake up. This wasn’t so bad, he thought when he closed his eyes to rest besides Clarke.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Two chapters in one day. I hope you like it :)

“Damn, I’ve forgotten something.” Clarke muttered, turning around to walk back into Octavia’s house and hoped that she wouldn’t interrupt something. She didn’t. Lincoln and Octavia looked at her, eyebrows raised and Clarke cleared her throat.

“Octavia, you’ve mentioned that Marcus Kane was with the commander when my mother had asked you. Do you know if he is all right?”

“Oh right. Lexa sent him back to your camp after your discussion with her, so he could tell the skaikru that there was a momentary truce.” Octavia answered. It was nice to hear something good for a change. Knowing that Kane was fine and back at the camp and that there was at least a momentary truce made her feel better.

“Everything okay?” Bellamy asked from behind, after following her.

“Yes.” Clarke said, telling the truth. “Let’s find ourselves a reaper.” They were back outside before Lincoln and Octavia could say something. Clarke knew that there wouldn’t be any help. Bellamy and she were on their own.

“So, where do you want to go?” Bellamy asked her when they walked through TonDc. Clarke saw the hostile looks on the grounder’s faces, the way they moved out of her way or gripped their weapons. At least they didn’t attack her.

“We have encountered reapers at three places so far.” Clarke explained, “First at Nyko’s village, the little group.” She didn’t think they would find them there, because Clarke believed that the reapers had been attracted by the massacre and the resulting blood. “The tunnels, but that’s risky.” Even with Bellamy on her side, the danger of being overpowered or assaulted was real. “Then, the place where they attacked us on the way from the ark to TonDc.”

“Good observation. Connecting this three places into a triangle, I think we should move within this territory.”

“Nice plan. It’s settled then.” Clarke decided and when they reached the forest, she waited for Bellamy to take the lead. She listened for every noise and grabbed the herbs in her pocket, feeling a little bit safer with it.

Time seemed to fly while searching for the reaper and Clarke realized that it had been a while since they had been alone. She bit her lip, unsure what to say.

“It’s been a while since we’ve been alone huh?” Bellamy said, repeating her thoughts.

“Please Bellamy don’t tell me you can read my mind.” There had been times where he had seemed to know exactly what she had thought. Clarke could understand and accept vampirism, but not mind reading.

Bellamy stopped walking and turned around, his face an unreadable mask. His gaze seemed to go through her, drilling a hole inside of her. Clarke held her breath and tried to think of something ordinary, like the weather or the history of the ark. But of course, her brain decided to be a moron and flooded her mind with pictures of Bellamy, his handsome face, his adorable freckles, his kissable lips…

“Clarke.” Bellamy sounded solemn and Clarke swallowed. “If I know one thing right now…” Clarke had closed her eyes, preparing herself for the inevitable, “it is the fact that your face right now is priceless.” Bellamy burst out laughing, his whole body shaking while Clarke’s mouth stood open as she watched Bellamy lean against a tree. She had never seen Bellamy so gleeful and couldn’t help but join him laughing, despite the fact that she should be huffy.

“You are terrible Bellamy.” Clarke giggled, enjoying this pure, wonderful moment.

The fact that he had managed to sneak upon them convinced Clarke that he must be a vampire-reaper. He tackled Bellamy, who still had been leaning against the tree. Bellamy was knocked down to the ground but immediately got back on his feet. He was dodging another tackle from the reaper while trying to make a move himself, without killing the reaper.

Clarke shook herself out of her confusion and took the silverroot out of her pocket. She should have asked Lincoln how it was properly used. Did she have to rub it on the skin? She worried that she would accidentally hurt Bellamy, who always was so close to the reaper.

Bellamy managed to kick the reaper’s stomach, making him bend over in pain. Sensing victory, Bellamy stepped closer, not anticipating the reaper’s counter move and being swept along with the reaper. The two were rolling on the ground, trying to gain the upper hand.

Blast it, Clarke thought and waited for the reaper to be on top before taking the herbs and rubbing it on his face and neck. The effect was immediate. The reaper howled in agony, covering his face and neck with his hands and allowing Bellamy push the reaper of him and landing a punch on his head.

“Is he dead or just knocked out?” Clarke whispered, keeping a safe distance, her hands still clutching the herbs.

“Can’t tell. He doesn’t have a pulse, but neither do I.” Bellamy was panting and he slowly stood up. Clarke saw that his hands and collarbone were blazing red, meaning that she must have hit him too.

“Clarke that was dangerous.” Bellamy hissed through gritted teeth. He shook his hands, which were hovering over his collarbone.

“I had it in control.” Clarke replied. “Let me help you.” She dropped the silverroot and wiped her own hands clean. She ran towards Bellamy and started rubbing his collarbone, trying to wipe away the silverroot on his skin.

“It was a smart move.” Bellamy complimented her and she looked up to smile at him. “We are a good team.” Clarke was aware of their closeness, her fingers still touching his collarbone and her lips parted in anticipation.

The kiss had started slow, tentative and yet Clarke’s mind was completely blank. She was hugging and kissing Bellamy. Bellamy moaned softly before he went for a second kiss, a kiss so intense and fierce that it made Clarke want to never leave his arms again. She softly nibbled his upper lip, urging him to deepen the kiss before they broke apart, breathing heavily.  

“Brave princess.” Bellamy purred, “Daring to bite a vampire.” His pain seemed forgotten and Clarke leaned back, safe in Bellamy’s embrace and looked at him. His eyes were on fire and a wicked grin was on his lips. He gave her a delicate kiss, almost like a butterfly’s touch, before starting to explore more of Clarke’s body. His lips left hot traces on her, wandering from the cheek, to the neck where his mouth lingered a little bit longer than usual, before arriving at her collarbone. Clarke felt like she was melting, her whole body being on fire, while digging her fingers into Bellamy’s shoulders.

“Feeling better now?” she breathed out, feeling the adrenaline rush through her body.

“You have no idea.” Bellamy growled and they were still embracing, Clarke’s head leaning against his chest and Bellamy’s arms holding her tight.


	16. Chapter 16

“There is a knocked out reaper lying next to us.” Bellamy murmured into Clarke’s ear.

“I know. He’s on the list of all the problems and responsibilities we have.” Clarke sighed, not paying attention to the little word that had slipped out of her mouth: _we._

“We?” Bellamy asked, all raised eyebrows and smirk. Clarke brought her hands against his chest, giving him the softest of punches.

“You know what I mean.” Clarke didn’t want to go into detail, because she still wasn’t sure what they had.

“I know princess.” He softly placed a kiss on her head, kindling the butterflies in Clarke’s stomach. “Let’s get the reaper back to TonDc.” He reluctantly let go of her and Clarke somehow felt exposed without Bellamy’s arms around her.

“So he reacted to the silverroot, but did you see any more signs?” Clarke wanted to be sure, because she honestly didn’t want to return to the grounders with an ordinary reaper.

“Yes. He almost bit me when we we’re rolling on the ground and I saw red eyes.” Bellamy rolled his shoulders and stretched before walking towards the reaper. “Let’s get going.” He lifted the heavy reaper like he weighed nothing and walked back towards Clarke, the knocked out reaper hanging over his shoulder.

They were walking faster than usual, eager to deliver the reaper before he regained consciousness. Clarke knew that Bellamy could have been in TonDc faster, but he had chosen to stay with her, a gesture Clarke appreciated.

When Bellamy tumbled Clarke feared for the worst. She had foolishly forgotten to pick up the silverroot she had used against the reaper, meaning that she couldn’t do much. Much to her surprise, the reaper was as blandly as a stone, meaning that he couldn’t be the reason.

When Clarke moved closer and saw Bellamy cough, on all fours, she knew why, even without looking at the bloody mess.

“Again.” she murmured softly and knelt down, placing a hand on his shoulder and watched him tremble.

“What do they say, the third time is a charm.” Bellamy tried to be witty but failed. This wasn’t funny at all.

“What was it this time?” Clarke was sure that he had tried eaten an animal again.

“Puma when I was with Octavia.”

It couldn’t continue like this. Clarke didn’t know what kind of experiments they did with Bellamy in Mount Weather. All she knew was that there must be some kind of way she could help.

“You know, if we are careful, it won’t be a problem.” Clarke knew that Bellamy would put two and two together. He stood up like a blur and moved away from her, as if he wanted to create a distance between them.

“No Clarke.” He sounded devastated and Clarke’s claw clenched. They had already had this discussion. She remembered the squirrel dilemma and this time, she wouldn’t back off.

“I know what my part of the deal is.” She hissed. What was so wrong with her blood? With Bellamy feeding from her? She would survive it.

“So that’s how it is? Jus Givyu? Do you have to make sure I won’t run away?” Bellamy snapped back and had moved a few steps closer. They were both foaming, Bellamy’s red eyes were flashing and Clarke could feel her cheeks burn.

“No.” she screamed, throwing her hands in the air, “I just don’t like seeing you miserable. Let me help you.”

“You don’t know what you’re offering.”

“Oh please Bellamy, it’s not the first time you’ve drunk my blood.” Clarke cut him off and stamped her foot, a move she only made when she was furious. Wells had always teased her about it.

“That’s exactly the point Clarke!” he snarled at her. “I don’t know what the hell is wrong with me! So far, it’s only your blood that has been all right for me and this scares the hell out of me! I know that I can’t eat grounders or reapers, so you are the only choice and I don’t want to put you into danger!” He had moved closer again to her with every sentence and was now standing right before her.

Clarke felt her anger fume away, replaced by a mix of sadness, guilt and affection. 

“So you’re okay with you being miserable.”

“I’ve been through worse.” he gave her a small smile. Clarke wished she could return it, but she couldn’t. “Don’t forget, I’m immortal. You aren’t.”

“I doesn’t matter. You aren’t okay and you won’t let me help you. How am I supposed to feel?” Clarke knew that she was dangerously close to whining but she didn’t care.

“You aren’t going to back down, are you?” 

“No way.” There were moments in your life where you had to put your foot down and stand your ground. Clarke would exactly do that.

Bellamy muttered something in Trigedasleng, the grounder language before looking at her. Clarke didn’t know what he saw or if he saw anything at all, but he finally sighed.

“Let’s go to TonDc, give them the reaper and then afterwards, we talk about my diet. There we will decide what to do.” He had a point. The reaper was still lying on the ground, a constant reminder of the grounders, the mountain men, and her people.

“Don’t think for a second that I let you off the hook.” Clarke said and watched Bellamy lift up the grounder again. They would continue this discussion.

“I wasn’t counting on it.”

The walk back to TonDc was silent and uncomfortable, the unsolved tension remaining in the air. Clarke didn’t want them to fight. The butterflies in her belly were lying on the ground like broken dolls. How could they go from kissing to arguing so fast?

“We should go first to Octavia and Lincoln.” Bellamy spoke first when they were at the outskirts of TonDc and Clarke nodded. Clarke didn’t care about the grounders they met, her gaze fixed on the ground.

When they entered O’s home, Clarke was surprised to see that there was a third person there, someone Clarke didn’t expect to see so soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could be called angsty, fluffy drama. Bell and Clarke can be stubborn.  
> As always, I'm happy for every comment :)


	17. Chapter 17

“Wells?” Happiness, confusion and concern rushed through her as she moved towards her oldest friend, closing her arms around him.

“Clarke. I’m glad you’re okay.” Wells was smiling and Clarke hoped that he would bring good news. The fact that he had taken the risk of coming to TonDc meant that it must be important.

“I am.” She had found her reaper and she would able to convince Lexa. This was a good step in the right direction. She quickly glanced at Bellamy, who had dropped the reaper on the couch near the door and kept eye on him, blocking the exit. To be completely happy, she now only needed to reconcile with Bellamy. “So what’s so important?” She would thank Octavia and Lincoln later for taking care of Wells.

“We found out that Mount Weather was jamming our signals.” Wells stated. That made sense. Mount Weather had the technical resources and know-how to do so. “They blocked our contact to the other stations.”

“So there are more survivors?” Clarke asked but when she saw Wells’ face drop she wished she didn’t.

“Only very few.” Wells replied and Clarke looked down. There went the hope of reinforcement.

“This can’t be the only reason you’re here.” Clarke said and saw Wells grinning, just like when he had always done when he was about to check mate her.

“We found out that the Mount Weather controls the acid fog.” Well that was something new. Clarke didn’t know if the grounders knew that, but it was precious, even vital information. It seemed… fitting for Mount Weather to have another way of protecting themselves, and what would be better than a deadly fog?

“That’s amazing news. Any idea what to do now?” Clarke shot a quick glance at the other three people, who had been watching them silently, without any reaction. Clarke would like to know what Octavia and Lincoln thought of the acid fog.

“That’s why I’m here.” Wells’ grin had slowly disappeared from his face, replaced by a grimmer expression. “This information might help with the negotiations with the grounders.”

“It will.” Octavia finally added herself to the conversation. “With the reaper and this new information, heda will surely accept an alliance.” They all looked at the motionless reaper, who was still guarded by Bellamy.

“Yeah, about that…” Wells rose an eyebrow while looking at her, “Do I want to know?” Asking the important questions, Clarke thought, rubbing her hands. Sooner or later, Wells would learn the truth about the reapers, and most importantly, about vampires.

“Mount Weather experiments on them and they become a serious threat.” Clarke stated, unsure if she should continue it or not. She owed it to Wells. If anyone deserved the truth, it was him. A quick glance at the remaining people assured Clarke that they wouldn’t intervene. This was something between her and Wells.  

“They are using vampire blood to turn the reapers into vampires.” It was done; she had even said the word twice. Wells was blinking, confusion, disbelief and even concern flashing over his face.

“Clarke, did you hit your head somehow?” Wells managed to sound completely serious, even slightly worried. Clarke couldn’t blame him for this reaction. A demonstration would be so helpful, but judging Bellamy’s smirk, he was enjoying this far too much. Octavia and Lincoln were still observing them, interested by their interaction. Lincoln had called her the leader of the delinquents, so he must also know Wells’ position among them.

“It is the truth.” Clarke sighed. “Radiation can be a mystery. Anyhow, vampires exist and if Mount Weather succeeds with their experiments, we are in serious trouble.”

“And you have evidence?” Wells didn’t seemed to be convinced… yet. Her best evidence was trying very hard not to laugh. She wanted to punch Bellamy right now.

“Yes, but you won’t see anything right now because the reaper is still knocked out.” Clarke started to wish for the reaper to regain consciousness. She would be beyond annoyed if they had dragged a dead reaper with them.

Time to turn the tables, Clarke decided. A little voice in her head screamed that this was foolish and stupid, but she didn’t care. When they had left camp, Clarke had taken a small knife with her. She knew that it wouldn’t do much against vampires or vampire-reapers, barely even a weapon, but it gave her confidence.

With the same medical efficiency she used to patch up a delinquent or cut off a medical plant, she gently let the knife slid over her wrist, just enough for a tiny wound to appear. It didn’t take long; Bellamy’s eyes turned red, just as Octavia’s. But while Octavia remained calm, Bellamy clenched his fists and his lips pressed into a thin line.

“Are you convinced now?” Clarke asked Wells, as if she was asking about the weather. “If you pay attention, you can see fangs.” Revenge was quite sweet. Wells hadn’t said anything but his eyes were glued to Bellamy’s face.

“Yes I am.” Wells swallowed hard, his gaze flickering between Bellamy and her, like he was trying to determine their relationship.

“Clarke.” Bellamy growled, exasperation, annoyance and anger pressed into one little word.

“Bellamy.” Clarke replied, using her sweetest voice.

A soft moan startled them all, urging them to turn towards the reaper, who was stirring. Clarke felt contradicting emotions inside of her: joy because the reaper was alive, but also slight panic because what were they supposed to do now?

Octavia was the first to react, lifting the reaper like it was nothing. “Your blood must have brought him back to senses. We will bring him to Lexa and she will decide what will happen. You stay here.” Lincoln was at her side and together they left, leaving Clarke, Bellamy and Wells alone.

Well that was awkward. Without Wells, Clarke would have continued her little discussion with Bellamy about his diet. Wells was her best friend, but that was just too intimate. Plus she didn’t want to have a scene in front of him. She and Bellamy would figure this out on their own.

“Does anyone else know?” Wells asked, ripping Clarke out of her thoughts.

“No. You are the first.” Clarke’s answer made him smile and she smiled back.

“What now?” Wells asked. Clarke hoped that Lexa would take the decision quickly.

“Now we wait.” Bellamy answered and they all sat down, waiting for the grounders to make their choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lateness, but finally, a new chapter :)


	18. Chapter 18

“So is everything okay at the camp?” Clarke decided to have some conversation with Wells. Bellamy was still glaring, looking at anything but her and leaning against the wall, while Clarke sat on the bed and Wells on the couch. Who knew how long the preparation would take.

“Yes. Our parents work better together than expected.” Wells chuckled. “I came here as soon as Kane had come back.” Kane, her mother, and Wells’ father. She hoped that they would agree with each other and that the other delinquents were okay.

“How’s Raven?” Clarke asked, missing the mechanic.

“Fixing things, trying to find her way into Mount Weather’s system and teasing Wick.” Clarke was glad to hear that she was fine. Maybe they both would finally find closure. With all the trouble, she hadn’t had much time to think about Finn. She hoped that his death had been quick and that he hadn’t suffered too much. Wells stood up from the couch, and stretched before walking towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Clarke asked and stood up, her voice an octave higher than usual.

“I’m going to explore the village. We have a truce, remember?” Wells explained. She remembered, but did all the grounders too?

“You might miss the negotiation.” Clarke argued. Now that he was here, Clarke wanted Wells to join her. He had always been her support, her co-leader.

“I won’t be far, I promise.” The words reassured her and she exhaled, not realizing that she had held her breath. He walked towards the door, then stopped for a moment. “You might want to take a look at your wrist.” Before Clarke could reply anything, he had disappeared, leaving Clarke alone with Bellamy.

“Good idea Clarke, we really should look after your cut.” Bellamy taunted, his eyes red and angry. Clarke really hadn’t paid attention to it, but when she looked at her wrist, she saw that the cut was still open and bleeding. Bellamy had pushed himself off the wall, slowly coming closer to her and the bed, his whole posture graceful, even predatory.

“I’m sorry.” Clarke said, looking straight into his eyes, “My behaviour wasn’t right.” Exposing Bellamy to her blood hadn’t been her best idea. There was barely space between them, but Clarke hadn’t moved. She wouldn’t back off.

“Why not?” Bellamy’s expression hadn’t changed at all, hard, just like his voice. “We both know how much you want me to feed from you.” So much to the calm talk they would have about his diet.

“Well excuse me for caring about you.” She hissed, her voice sharpening into steel. They were arguing. Again. Clarke felt her heart beating fast, circulating her blood and her anger through her body.

“Well excuse me,” Bellamy snarled, echoing her words, “for not taking your blood for granted. Excuse me for caring about you. Excuse me for worrying that I might take too much.” His voice had become louder, almost screaming.

“Bellamy.” His name escaped her throat, like a plea. It was really ironical. They had this fight because they were both worrying too much about the other. “We will find a way where we will both be fine. We don’t have to fight.” His features softened, and a tiny smile curled his lips. He seemed lost in thoughts for a moment, before looking at her, his gaze sending a chill through her body.

“Give me your wrist.” Bellamy didn’t have to specify which one. She lifted her hand a he slowly took it, before moving his head towards it. Clarke readied herself for the fangs, but was more than surprised when she got a tender kiss, not feeling any fangs at all. She shuddered when she felt Bellamy’s tongue glide quickly over the cut. As fast as it had started, it had been over.

“Are you sure?” They were standing so close to each other, and just like the first time, his hands were resting on her shoulders. Clarke nodded and gave him a reassuring smile.

Clarke had expected to feel Bellamy’s lips on her neck, but not on her own lips. The kiss had come unexpected, its fierceness and passion making Clarke’s knees shake. Bellamy doesn’t seem to hold back and when the kiss finally ended and Bellamy’s lips left hers, Clarke was panting, pressing a hand on her chest as if this could calm her racing heart.

“Oh no, we aren’t finished yet.” Bellamy gave her a sly grin and Clarke rose her eyebrow. She had expected everything, but not this. Clarke’s hair were braided so this time Bellamy didn’t have to worry about that. But first, he kissed himself a way to her neck, his lips gliding over her heated skin, caressing her cheek, her chin and finally halting at her throat. He firmly held her in his embrace and Clarke closed her eyes, waiting for the moment to come.

Clarke wondered if she would ever get used to this, the short moment of pain when she felt Bellamy’s fangs pierce her skin. The question was suppressed by the knowledge that she was helping Bellamy, that he would feel better soon. The thought made her smile and Clarke started to play with Bellamy’s curls, while waiting for him to finish. This time there were no grounders to witness or interrupt them, this moment had belonged to them. Bellamy’s lips left her neck and he was panting too, his tongue licking the remains of her blood, as if he didn’t want to waste one single drop.

“How are you feeling?” Bellamy voice sounded hoarse, his red eyes and lips a sharp contrast to his olive skin.

“I’m fine.” Clarke breathed. She was feeling a little bit shaky, but she doubted that this only came from the blood loss. No, it was because of the person standing in front of her.

“We aren’t finished yet.” Clarke repeated Bellamy’s words and cupped his face before pressing her lips against his, still tasting the metallic tang of her blood. It had always been Bellamy who had started their kisses, and Clarke had decided it was about time to change this. His body went rigid for a second and Clarke used the momentum to push them so they would fall on the bed. She landed on Bellamy, who let out a playful grunt and started to stroke Clarke’s face. They were both heavily breathing and Clarke started to enjoy the sensation of their tangled bodies. His eyes were still red, but there was another kind of hunger hidden within them.

“Clarke of the skaikru.” A cool voice said behind them and Clarke cursed internally. They had been so busy with each other that the world had sort of faded away. One quick look at Bellamy and she knew that he didn’t notice her either, despite his heightened senses. He must have been occupied otherwise, Clarke thought cheerily. She hastily stood up and faced Lexa, who once again, was the prime example for schooled neutrality. Clarke had no clue what she was thinking.

“I need to speak with you.” Lexa announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter, just as I enjoy writing Wells' and Clarke's friendship *glares at the The 100 writers* So, the diet question is now solved, tell me what you think :)


	19. Chapter 19

“Alone.” This little word admitted no contradiction, although Clarke wasn’t too fond of the idea of being alone with the commander. Bellamy didn’t seem to like it either, but nevertheless stood up and moved towards the door.

“Look for Wells.” Clarke asked him and their gazes met for one second, a whole conversation pressed into such a little moment. He nodded and was gone.

“You care about him.” Lexa commented, her eyes drilling a hole into Clarke’s skull, looking at her so intensively, as if she wanted to catch every reaction.

“Of course I do.” Clarke tried to keep her voice calm and firm. She knew that Lexa was talking about Bellamy.

“You are not the first one.” Lexa said absentmindedly, playing with one of her many braids. Clarke swore she saw a flash of pain appear on the commander’s face, but it disappeared in a heartbeat.

“The first one to what?” Clarke asked, although she kind of knew the answer already.

“Love is a good way to ensure a vampire’s loyalty.” Lexa said nonchalantly, even calculating.

“You speak from experience.” Clarke replied, deflecting the allusion.

“I do.” Lexa hesitated for a moment, as if she was deliberating whether or not to tell Clarke. “I shared Jus Givyu with someone I loved. But she was taken from me. First they wanted her because she was a vampire, then they decided to torture her to get information about me.” Lexa paused for a second, allowing Clarke to let the horror sink in. Vampires were immortal, so the torture could go on and on… Images of a chained up, bleeding Bellamy popped up in her head, being tortured with silverroot. “They sent her head back to me. This was the moment when I decided that love was weakness.”

Clarke honestly didn’t know what to reply. Was love weakness? She thought of all the people she had loved. She still missed her father dearly and was sure that this wound would continue bleeding. She loved Wells like a brother and cared deeply for her people. Her heart had connected with many people, including Bellamy... No, Clarke wouldn’t go as far as saying that love weakened her.

Lexa seemed to have waited long enough for an answer, because she moved towards the door of the house.

“Will we talk about the reapers and Mount Weather now?” Impatience and mild annoyance found themselves into Clarke’s voice, hiding the anxiety. Every day they wasted was a day where her friend could die. They needed to hurry.

Lexa gave her a cold smile. “Come and walk with me, for that my people know that you are now my ally. You will have your war discussion.” Doing her best to hide her scowl, she followed Lexa and was soon walking in the streets of TonDc. It was different. When she had been with Bellamy, the grounders had met her with barely concealed hostility and a wary jumpiness. Now they did their best to avoid her gaze, hiding their emotions under neutral expressions.

It was mere coincidence that lead them into that part of TonDc. The people were clearing the way so she could see the person lying on the floor. Wells. Her heart skipped a beat while she rushed towards her fallen friend, scanning him for any wounds.

“Wells!” she exclaimed while she fell on her knees next to him.

“I’m fine,” he murmured, “thanks to Bellamy.” Bellamy. She remembered how he once told her that she needed a bodyguard. She never thought that he would become hers, even protecting her closest friends.

“What happened?” Clarke asked, her gaze piercing anyone who dared coming nearer.

“Looks like not every grounder got the memo about the truce.” Wells sounded grumpy. “Some grounder was about to attack me, mumbling something about revenge, when he got tackled by Bellamy.”

“Where are they now?” One grounder shouldn’t be a challenge for Bellamy. Why weren’t they here?

“He had some herbs which hurt Bellamy quite a lot, so he had the chance to run off.” Silverroot. That damn grounder came prepared. Clarke wondered if Wells had even been his target in the first place. Clarke turned around to face Lexa who seemed to analyse them.

“Your people did this.” Clarke growled, not caring that Lexa was the commander and that she was in the middle of her city. “They attacked my closest friend, my co-leader. Explain yourself.”

“I will see that he will brought to justice and that something like that won’t happen again.” Lexa’s words could be heard all over the place, the warning clear for everyone. “I’m sorry about what happened to your _co-leader_.” Lexa let the word roll over her tongue like an insult and Clarke snorted. Of course Lexa, no the grounders wouldn’t understand the concept of co-leading.

“You will see that no harm will come to Wells.” Clarke barked the order at Lexa, who simply nodded. “I will look for Bellamy.” Clarke knew that it was futile to ask for help. She didn’t trust the grounders, and the only people she trusted, Lincoln and Octavia, were nowhere to be found.

“Wells, where did they go?” Clarke had stood up and knocked off the dirt from her pants.

“West, out of the village. The grounder had a head start, but damn, Bellamy’s fast.” Wells explained, slight awe replaced by worry. “Clarke, I don’t want you to go after him alone.”

“No.” Clarke cut him off. “You will rest. Let me handle this.” She took off before anyone could protest and saw Lexa, from the corner of her eye, slightly shake her head. She ran through the village into the forest, looking for movement, for a dark curls, tanned skin, a little smirk, for Bellamy.

Every tree she passed, every empty hole she found only let her worry grow bigger. She finally found him leaning against a tree, eyes closed. When she got closer she saw that the fight must have taken its toll, red spots covering Bellamy’s skin. A grounder was lying on the grounder, dead or unconscious, Clarke didn’t care.

She crushed into him and her arms around his neck, burying her face into him. She could feel the anxiety and tension leave her body the moment she felt his arms around her.

“Hush now Clarke.” Bellamy cooed soothingly, “Everything is fine.”

“No.” Clarke murmured. “You could have been killed.” Vampires could be killed, although it was harder. A forest was full of potential stakes and the grounder had done enough damage with the silverroot.

“Trust me, you won’t get rid of me so easily.” Clarke couldn’t help but chuckle at Bellamy attempt to cheer him up. No, she couldn’t agree with Lexa, Clarke thought while she was hugging Bellamy, her mind repeating the word love over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, a new chapter :)


	20. Chapter 20

“Why do we always end up in the forest, with a knocked-out person who had tried to hurt us?” Clarke asked. In a short time span they find themselves in that situation, with the grounder being the second one. 

“It’s part of our charm.” Bellamy replied and Clarke let out a snort.

“We should bring him back to camp.” Clarke reluctantly let go off Bellamy to analyse the grounder who had caused this mess. His ginger hair were braided, his face smeared with war paint and his hands were still clutching a weapon, a stake to be precise. Clarke gritted her teeth and checked his pulse. It was weak, but it was still there.

“They will kill him for what he did.” Bellamy stated simply, no mercy in his voice.

“He must have known what the price would be.” Clarke felt no regret. This person had attacked Wells and Bellamy, the two persons who mattered so much to her. Bellamy was no longer leaning against the tree but standing next to her. In one fluid motion, he picked up the grounder.

“Unless you want to carry him, for a change?” Bellamy’s grin grew bigger with every second and Clarke nudged him. The sun was setting, bathing them in the last sun rays of the day. They walked silently through the forest and Clarke thought about how much could happen in one day. They had found the reaper, Wells had arrived, she had argued and reconciled with Bellamy… Clarke felt every bone in her body, every muscle and actually let out a little sigh when they reached TonDc, the city illuminated by countless torches.

Not many people were on the streets, but those who were turned away from them. Maybe Lexa had made it clear that they mustn’t be harmed. Maybe the fact that they were carrying a grounder with them said enough.

They were standing before the same tent where they had first talked with Lexa. Bellamy nodded and together they entered, finding Lexa sitting on her throne, flanked by Indra.

“I leave it to you to decide what to do with him.” Clarke announced to Lexa as she watched Bellamy drop the grounder before the commander’s feet. Lexa simply nodded and quickly talked to Indra in their language, causing the older grounder to leave the tent.

“Where is Wells?” Clarke inquired. Her best friend had been assaulted and Clarke hoped that Lexa had taken precautions.

“He’s with Octavia and Lincoln.” Lexa answered, her words calming Clarke. “Your friend seemed to bond quickly with Lincoln.” That didn’t surprise Clarke. Wells had always been interested in the grounder’s culture and must be glad to finally have found someone who was willing to share it with him.

“I apologize for Samuel.” Lexa’s words sounded earnest. “He will be punished tomorrow.” Clarke and Bellamy simply nodded.

“As a sign of my good will and to prove again that I support this alliance,” Lexa continued, “I will give you a domicile where you can live. Grounders that I have chosen will make sure that nothing happens to you.” Clarke was surprised and even confused by Lexa’s generous offer, but made sure that her emotions weren’t written on her face.

“Thank you.” Clarke replied honestly, “We both want the same thing.” She hoped so.

“Yes we do.” Lexa stood up and Clarke concluded that she would show them their new living place. She hoped that there would be food, since she had been quite hungry. It was a short way, as the house was close to Lexa’s commanding tent. They entered and Clarke got to admire her new abode.  It was a little fancier than Octavia’s, carpets covering the floor, full shelves and pretty lanterns giving it a cozy atmosphere.

“You will find anything you need. Tomorrow we will have our war discussion.” Lexa informed them and was gone, leaving her and Bellamy to examine the place. Clarke went straight to the storage room and got herself some slices of dark bread, an apple, a small sausage and a bottle filled with water.

“You go lie on the bed and take a rest.” Clarke ordered at Bellamy while chewing, sitting in a comfy armchair. The vampire rose on eyebrow, but did as she had asked him to do.

“It’s nice to see you taking care of yourself.” Bellamy said appreciatively.

“On the ark, we were used to rationed meals, not being allowed to excess.” Even Clarke and Wells, who could be considered the “privileged”, hadn’t gotten different food than everyone else.

“There are surely things here on earth you would have never seen on the ark.” Bellamy’s emphasis on the word 'things', the little smirk that accompanied this sentence and the piercing gaze he gave her made Clarke’s cheeks flush.

“Yes.” Clarke knew that they didn’t talk only about things. “Things and people.” How different would her life be, if the ark had never had the maintenance problem? “But I’m glad that I get to make the experience, even if they are tough sometimes.” She was glad to have met Bellamy.

Clarke decided to take the initiative and walked towards the bed, which was obviously designed for two people, and lay down, closing her eyes for a second as she relished the softness of the mattress.

“Are you sure I’m the one to need rest?” Bellamy asked amusedly and Clarke rolled around to lie on her stomach, facing Bellamy.

“We both need it. Don’t forget, you got burnt by silverroot, not to mention that the grounder had a stake.”

“He tried, but there needs to be more than one to take me down.” There was no arrogance or pride in Bellamy’s voice, only experience. Clarke wondered how often this kind of attack had already occurred.

Clarke liked the feeling of Bellamy next to her, his weight pushing down the mattress, his sole presence putting her more at ease than any grounder Lexa could post around the house.

“Sleep princess. Tomorrow will be a rough day.” Clarke would never admit it, but she had grown fond of the nickname, especially when coming out of Bellamy’s mouth. He leaned towards her and crossed the little distance between them to press a gentle kiss against Clarke’s forehead. She could get used to fall asleep like that was her last thought before Clarke slipped into Morpheus’ arms.


	21. Chapter 21

Clarke wasn’t a heavy sleeper. On the ground, she was used to stand up in the middle of night because they got attacked or because someone needed her. She woke up when there was too much noise or when someone touched her. So it was no surprise when she opened her eyes, wondering what kind of disaster had happened or who wanted her to help.

She felt Bellamy’s hand resting on her nape, softly cupping it, and realized that they were lying a lot closer than they were at the beginning of the night. One of them, or probably both of them, must have snuggled closer. She risked a look and saw that Bellamy’s eyes were closed, so he was still resting. Someone, probably Bellamy, must have extinguished the lanterns except for one, leaving the room penumbral. Yet with the moonlight flooding through the windows and the golden glow of the lantern, Clarke could see enough. Bellamy’s face was peaceful, serene, an expression she rarely saw.

Clarke was curled up next to Bellamy, lying on the side, and her own hand was resting on his shoulder, the other being tugged under the pillow. She lifted her hand from his shoulder, where it hovered over for a while. Biting her lip, Clarke gently touched on of Bellamy’s curls, her thumb brushing Bellamy’s neck.

A low, pleased growl escaped Bellamy’s throat and Clarke froze, feeling like a child who had just been caught skylarking.

“Don’t stop.” He asked her, his eyes still closed.

“I thought you were resting.” Clarke breathed, scolding herself for whispering and justifying herself.

“Resting, not sleeping. I wake easily.” Bellamy had opened his eyes at last, rubies meeting Clarke’s gaze and she exhaled. Other kind of hunger. Other emotions that could be expressed by red eyes. Clarke remembered it too well.

“I didn’t know I had gotten myself a cat.” Clarke quipped, while still caressing Bellamy, her fingers drawing circles on his shoulder, his collarbone, to finally stroke Bellamy’s throat.

“I can purr if you want.” Bellamy countered, his husky voice accelerating Clarke’s heartbeat.

“I for myself, know that you’re enjoying it too.” His two hands were now cupping Clarke’s neck, his fingers resting on her fast pulse.

“Cheater.” Clarke moved her other hand from under the pillow to Bellamy’s chest and started exploring it, letting her fingers glide over the firm muscles.

“It’s the warmth.” Bellamy murmured and Clarke stopped stroking for a moment and tilted her head, urging Bellamy to go on. “You are so warm, you are like a sun, a fire burning inside of you.” He softly thumbed her throat. “I, on the other hand, am frosty.”

“It’s true that you are a little bit cold.” Clarke chuckled, as she rubbed Bellamy’s arms, trying to give Bellamy some of her heat. “But there are worse things.”

“Worse than being a living corpse?” Bellamy snorted and Clarke frowned at him.

“I don’t mind that.” She meant it. Vampire or not, Clarke was really fond of Bellamy.

“That’s nice to know.” Bellamy gave her a genuine smile and Clarke felt the butterflies in her stomach fly.

“Bellamy.” Clarke paused for a moment, looking into his eyes. There was something she wanted to get off her chest. “What if there ever will be a situation… Where you and Octavia are on different sides?” Clarke dreaded this thought, but it was a possibility. Bellamy was on her side and Octavia on Lexa’s, and yes for now they had a truce, but what if something happened?”

“It warms my dead heart that you thought about it.” Bellamy smirked at her and she nudged his shoulder in a half-hearted attempt. Soon the grin was of his face and Bellamy looked pensive. “Octavia and I are immortal, we have time on our side.  Whatever happens, she will always have a brother and I will always have a sister.” Such a strong bond; it warmed Clarke’s heart. “Even if we are on different sides, we will never fight each other.” Bellamy sounded so determined, so sure.

“Lexa is still a mystery to me.” Clarke sighed. Always so detached and neutral. However, Clarke had no doubt that Lexa would do anything for her people. “After she told me about her past, I thought I could judge her better.” Bellamy only rose an eyebrow. “She shared Jus Givyu with someone she loved, but that vampire got kidnapped, tortured and killed. They sent back her head to her.” Clarke shuddered, feeling disgusted by this cruel act of violence, of barbarism.

“Something like that changes a person.” Clarke fought down the urge to hug Bellamy, to make sure that no harm would come to him. It was silly, she knew that he could protect himself.

“Now that we’re speaking of it…” Another thought had crossed her mind. “Wasn’t Jus Givyu once in a lifetime? So Lexa can’t share Jus Givyu with Octavia.” Clarke tried and failed to hide her blushing cheeks as the little voice in her head whispered marriage.

“Good call.” Bellamy looked impressed. “I haven’t spoken with Octavia about that. But she could be sharing it with Lincoln.” That made sense. “In that case, she will be related to one of Lexa’s warriors, not to mention that my little sister probably spent some time here with this clan and is connected to it anyway.”

Clarke let that thought pass through her head. Just like her, Octavia would fight for her people.

“Whatever happens tomorrow, know that I will be at your side.” She felt the lump in her throat slowly disappear. Deep down, Clarke was afraid of the meeting. Afraid what would happen if the alliance didn’t work out. She was worried for her people at the ark station, who relied on her. She wanted nothing more than to march into Mount Weather and rescue her friends, Monty, Jasper, and the countless others who were locked inside of it, Sky people or not.

Clarke kissed Bellamy, hoping that she could press all her gratitude and love for him in this single kiss. When the kiss ended, Clarke felt better than she had felt in a long time.

“You know what would help: for you to go back to sleep. You need to be fit tomorrow and I won’t leave you.” Bellamy put his arms around her and the furs that had shifted on them, giving Clarke a cocoon of safety, warmth and happiness. Clarke rested her head on Bellamy’s chest and closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that chapter was harder to write than expected. Here's some Bellamy-Clarke quality time, tell me what you think of it :)


	22. Chapter 22

The grounder who had attacked Wells and Bellamy was tied to a pole, only wearing a thin shirt and pants, stripped of the usual grounder gear. Clarke remembered how she had told Lexa to decide the grounder’s fate, the words leaving now a bitter aftertaste in their mouth. If this was their sense of justice…

She glanced at Wells, who was standing next to her, looking as uncomfortable as she felt. Their eyes met for a second and Clarke knew that they were thinking the same: this wasn’t right.

Another grounder went ahead and took the knife, letting it glide over the poor man’s forearm, just like so many before him. They were cautious not to hit any vital areas and to extend the torture as long as possible. Finally Lexa stepped forward and drew her blade. The grounder sighed, allowing himself a moment of weakness as his life met its end.

“Yu gonplei ste odon.” Lexa let her sword enter the man’s ribcage and killed him quickly. She remained near the pole, catching her people’s attention. “Everyone who attacks a sky person will share his fate.” Her words were loud and clear, the message unmistakable.

“How are you holding up?” Wells saw right through her and it comforted Clarke. It was nice to know that he would always see the real her. Clarke sometimes had difficulties with it. Clarke the traitor’s daughter. Clarke the co-leader. Clarke the ambassador, the link between sky people and grounders.

“I hope that everything will be fine.” The meeting was set this afternoon, giving the clan leaders the time to arrive. She had Wells had discussed whether or not to contact their parents and decided against it. “Do you enjoy your time with Lincoln?”

“Sha.” Wells replied, smiling. “It means yes. Lincoln is a very kind person and a good teacher.” Clarke felt deep joy at the thought of Lincoln and Wells bonding. There was potential, so much the two people could learn from each other. “Got to leave you know, Lincoln wants to start hand-to-hand combat.”

“I will see you at the meeting then.” Clarke said. She had explained to Wells that Lexa wasn’t really fond of the concept of co-leading and that it would be better for her to speak alone. All Wells had done was chuckling and saying that he would be her backup and that she was the better talker anyway.

“So what now?” Clarke asked Bellamy. He had stood right behind her when they had watched the execution. They had woken up moments before Octavia had come in to tell them of it and hadn’t had much time to speak.

“How about a picnic?” Bellamy suggested. “You could use some distraction too.” Clarke was taken aback; it had been a long time since she had done something out of fun or because she had wanted it. Technically there was time. It was late morning and the meeting was set in the afternoon. In times like this, Clarke missed her father’s watch more than usual.

“Sure.” She took Bellamy’s hand and let him guide her. The first stop was “their” home where Bellamy picked up a basket, it’s content covered up by a blanket. Clarke’s raised eyebrow was met by a grin and a promise to be patient.

“Where are you taking me?” Clarke asked after they were wandering through the forest.

“Surprise.” Bellamy stayed adamant and didn’t reveal the location. Clarke could hear water rushing and smell something bloomy. Her surrounding changed and Clarke gasped. They were standing next to a waterfall, right in the middle of a flower meadow. The sight and smell were breath-taking.

“I hoped that you might like it here.” Bellamy said from behind, snapping her out of her awe.

“Earth gets to surprise me again.” Clarke watched Bellamy lay the blanket down in the grass so it wouldn’t crush the flowers. “Did you know that the first animal I saw down here was a two-headed deer?”

“Must have been one hell of a surprise.” Bellamy commented amusedly.

“Yes.” She sat down on the blanket and let her gaze wander over the waterfall. “Remember when we jumped down the cliff into the water?” It hadn’t been a real waterfall, but the sight alone made her see the moment in her head.

“How could I ever forget?” Bellamy was sitting next to her, their knees touching. Clarke would never forget this moment too.

“How did you find this place?” Clarke was curious.

“I once discovered it with Octavia. She had been blown away by it, same as you. It was before I had been taken.” Bellamy’s nostalgic smile was replaced by a grim expression.

“I’m sorry I mentioned it.” Clarke didn’t want to invoke painful memories. They mountain had taken time from Bellamy, time he would never get back.

“Don’t feel bad.” Bellamy said and Clarke smiled at him before taking a look at the basket.

“So what do you have prepared for me?” Clarke was sure that Bellamy, despite being a vampire, knew more about earth’s hidden delicacies than she did and she was right. She tasted fruits she had never heard of, drank delicious tea, and ate gingerbread and chocolate.

“You’re spoiling me.” Clarke giggled, laying her hand on her full stomach. Speaking of food…

“Clarke I’m fine.” In times like this, she really wondered if he really couldn’t read her mind. She needed to ask Octavia, just to be sure.

“You will tell me, won’t you?” Clarke asked and Bellamy just nodded.

“Tell me something about you.” Clarke wanted to know more about Bellamy, from his past. He looked at her in bewilderment but did as she asked.

“I was really close with my mother. She didn’t have an easy life and had to raise me by herself. I never knew my father. My life turned for the better when Octavia was born.” Clarke loved the way his lips curled into a smile whenever he was talking about his sister.

“I was really close with my father.” Clarke loved her mother, despite everything that had happened. But she would give anything just to have one more moment with her father. “On the ark it was forbidden to have more than one child, so no chance to have a sibling. But I have Wells, and I love him like my brother.”

“We should do this more often.” Bellamy said and Clarke agreed. 

“Having a… date or sharing our past?” Bellamy smirked at her when she had said date but she was only telling the truth. How else should she call this?

“Both.” Clarke put her head on Bellamy’s shoulder and closed her eyes. She wanted to burn this perfect moment into her memory. 

“I wish we could stay longer.” Soon they had to return to TonDc. Soon she could no longer allow herself to be carefree.

“We can always return.” Bellamy promised. Clarke was already looking forward it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and bonding.


	23. Chapter 23

Clarke was still amazed that this was happening. Not long ago, she would have done her best to get away from grounders. Now she was planning with them. They were gathered in huge, spacious tent.

Bellamy and she had just returned from their picnic when a relieved Octavia had found them and told them to come with her. She had assured her that Wells was fine, maybe a little sore after the training with Lincoln, but ready and waiting for her.

Lexa hadn’t been kidding when she had told her that they would have their war discussion. She had gathered every clan leader, who were now standing around a round table. Every clan leader was supported by his second as well as a small guard, constant shadows watching everybody with wary eyes. Wells was standing behind her, same as Bellamy.

Lexa was the only one sitting, her throne indicating her position during this meeting. She was flanked by Octavia and Indra.

“Leaders.” Lexa spoke, her voice calm yet firm, drawing the attention towards her. “We are joined together to talk about a common enemy and a new ally.” Clarke was glad that they were talking English, so she wouldn’t have to ask Wells or Bellamy. She felt gazes fly over her at Lexa’s mention of ally.

“The sky people have proven to be worthy of our trust.” Clarke had to bite back a snarky comment. How many had to die before they decided to put aside their differences? How many will still die?

“The mountain is our common enemy. He imprisoned our people for far too long!” Angry shouts could be heard through the tent.

“They have started something we can’t accept any longer. It threatens every one of us.” Lexa gave a quickly nod to Indra, who left the tent, shortly entering in again in company of two grounders dragging a third person with them. The vampire-reaper.

During their time here in TonDc Clarke hadn’t given much thought to the reaper. She knew that once, he had been just like her, somebody with friends, family, a life. Clarke didn’t know what happened to the reapers, but they seem so devoid of a personality, of humanity. She tried to suppress the thought that this would have been Bellamy’s fate too, if she and Octavia hadn’t intervened.

“The mountain men twist our own warriors into mindless monsters. And now, they even try to create vampires.” Lexa’s voice had become louder, booming through the tent. The grounders had taken the reaper to the table, exposing him to everyone in this room. There was no snarling, no growling, nothing. The reaper was calm, showing no unusual behavior. If Clarke didn’t know better, she wouldn’t be impressed. At quick glance at the clan leaders told her that they were sharing her thought.

Lexa finally stood up. “Don’t underestimate him.” She drew the dagger Clarke had seen Lexa play with when they had first met. Before Clarke could say anything, the commander of the grounders let her dagger glide over her forearm. Clarke knew what Lexa wanted to show. She wanted to let the grounders know what they were up against. With vampires, you could reason. With vampire reapers, there was no such thing. However, Lexa had made one mistake. She had underestimated the vampire reaper herself.

The reaper must have had cleverness to play weak before the two guards, who, despite holding him in a tight grip, were focused on their leader. They were down in a heartbeat. Clarke only saw the reaper on their throats, ripping gaping wounds into their necks to get as much blood as possible, too fast for anyone to do something. In an instant, the tent had become a battlefield, no a death trap. Some clan leaders were shouting orders while others had ran away, choosing survival over fight instinct or solidarity. Wells had put his hands around her, guiding her away from the reaper. Bellamy had left her side, stalking towards the reaper. Everyone else was standing on the edge of the tent, moving as far away as possible from the coming fight.

“Lexa, move.” Octavia’s scream cut through the silence and got Clarke’s attention. The commander was lying next to her throne. Clarke hadn’t paid attention to her so she didn’t know what happened. Octavia helped her up and began pushing her out of the tent.

“Heda leefa gad in.” Octavia shouted to the masses, who repeated the words and formed a human barrier to shield Lexa.

“The commander needs to live.” Wells whispered in her ear. He hadn’t left her side.

“She will.” Clarke replied bitterly. The reaper didn’t pay attention to them, he was too busy fighting Bellamy. How could one vampire-reaper cause so much trouble? They should have been able to put him down. And yet the situation had escalated. Not to mention that he was a serious threat to Bellamy, who had several disadvantages. He had to pay attention to the remaining grounders, so they wouldn't get hurt or involved in the fight. Plus the reaper just fed; Bellamy didn’t.

“Wells, how do you say leave?” Clarke asked, while glowering at the grounders, who didn’t help and only watched. Clarke knew that involving themselves into the fight wouldn't do any good, but still.

“Gon we.” Wells answered. Clarke barked these two words at the grounders, who followed her order, thus creating more space for Bellamy. Bellamy had managed to land a few punches on the reaper, but the reaper had the upper hand for the moment, leaving Bellamy no other choice but to dodge and parry, waiting for a chance. Where was Octavia when you needed her?

“Wells, go search Lincoln or Octavia.” Her best friend tried to object, but the expression on her face must have changed his mind.

“Be careful.” He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead and went out of the tent, leaving Clarke the only human. If only she had insisted on the feeding during their picnic…

There were no weapons she could use, only the little knife she always carried with her. The constant attacking must have worn out the reaper, because he was now forced onto the defensive. Bellamy brutally pushed the reaper against the table, but got dragged along by the reaper, who managed to snatch Bellamy’s wrist.

Bellamy was now lying on the reaper, his arms stuck under him. This wasn’t good at all, but it only got worse. The reaper dug his hands into Bellamy’s curls and pressed Bellamy’s head against his body before biting him. The painful yelp didn’t come from Bellamy, but from Clarke. Did vampires feed from each other? What the hell was this reaper doing?

Clarke felt like her body moved on her own, her hands taking out the little knife, her legs moving towards the table, her heart beating for Bellamy. Bellamy grunted and desperately tried to free himself. At least the reaper wasn’t paying attention to her, focusing only on draining Bellamy. He didn’t see her knife coming. Clarke had to suppress a sob when she finally saw Bellamy push the grounders of him. They had made it.


	24. Chapter 24

“Bellamy.” Clarke said his name, over and over again. He wasn’t moving, only slightly shivering. Clarke felt her heart beating so fast, as if it wanted to jump out of her chest to the person who was lying blandly on the table.

“Clarke.” Her name, followed by countless groans as she watched him trying to get up.

“What can I do?” Clarke wrapped Bellamy in a hug, half-steadying him, half-carrying him. Bellamy was standing now, still leaning against the table.

“Let’s get out of here.” he whispered and Clarke nodded. She put her hands around his middle and together they walked out of the tent. Nobody interrupted them on their way. It seemed like everyone was busy, Clarke thought cynically, as they moved through TonDc. The meeting hadn’t been that long, thanks to the “unpleasant surprise”, so the sun was still up. It felt odd to Clarke. Something was lying heavy on her, and she knew that it wasn’t Bellamy, who was still resting against her.

Their house was empty and although it was no surprise, a small part of her had expected Wells to be here, to check if they were safe. She hoped that he was okay.

“The couch.” Bellamy said, raising his arm to point at the piece of furniture. Clarke had wanted to go to the bed but nevertheless did what he asked. They both sank down and Clarke turned her head to face Bellamy. She could see the bite marks of the reaper, open, gaping wounds, to get as much blood as possible. She rose her hand to touch them, but it got caught by Bellamy’s, entwining their fingers.

Bellamy was facing her too and his head tilted towards her. Clarke expected a kiss but was pleasantly surprised when their foreheads touched, a gesture of intimacy and affection. Clarke closed her eyes, relishing this moment. Feeling Bellamy’s lips on her neck caught her off guard and before she could react, she felt Bellamy bite her. It was the first time nobody had to ask or force him, so Clarke was glad that he finally took the step. Clarke opened her eyes, waiting for him to finish and started humming. When she had finished the same song for the second time, she gently rolled her shoulders, a casual movement and at the same time, a signal to Bellamy.

“I’m sorry.” Bellamy murmured, avoiding her gaze, looking down, but Clarke wasn’t blind. His eyes were still burning, various emotions swirling inside of them.

“Don’t be.” Clarke squeezed his hand, “I’m fine.” Would this have happened if he fed during the picnic? Clarke chose not to reproach Bellamy. This whole mess had been not their fault.

“You’re sure?” His tongue moved over his lips. “I took more than usual.” Clarke simply nodded and covered her neck with her hair, which Bellamy had moved to a side before.  

“Well, this has been one hell of a meeting huh?” Bellamy let out a humourless laugh and Clarke huffed.

“It would have been easier with a little help.” Clarke’s voice was sharp, the accusation loud and clear. Not one grounder had tried to lend a hand. The only other vampire had decided to take care of someone else and to flee.

“Don’t Clarke.” Bellamy gritted through his teeth, trying to keep his emotions in check.

“Oh yes Bellamy, I will.” She was no longer on the couch, but standing in front of Bellamy. “I know she is your sister and that she has responsibilities to her clan, but what did she do for you? Who knows what could have happened?! We could both be dead!” Clarke screamed, the emotions bursting out off her.

“She knew I had you!” Bellamy jumped to his feet, only inches separating them. “Octavia knew I was with you.” _I had you._ Three little words with so much meaning.

“What do you mean?” So much depended on his answer, Clarke held her breath and steeled her heart.

“You know exactly what I mean.” Bellamy’s intense stare set her ablaze, but Clarke didn’t falter. “You and I can manage anything. We belong together. I will always be with you.”

Clarke felt a cheerful laughter escape her throat and she kissed Bellamy, kissed this stubborn, insufferable vampire who owned her heart. They really did belong together, Clarke felt at ease with him, like with nobody else. Bellamy growl was stifled with her kisses. He slung his arms around her and lifted her up, carrying her to the bed where they lay huddled against each other. Bellamy always seemed to know what she needed. For now, she needed comfort and serenity. Clarke looked into Bellamy’s dark eyes and found peace, a feeling that had become foreign to her.

“I’m so tired of waiting.” Clarke admitted. “I just want to do something.” How easy it had been when they had first arrived here, the 100 delinquents who rediscovered the earth. Something happened and they reacted to it. She had the feeling that here, all she did was wait instead of doing something.

“What’s on your mind?” Bellamy asked, playing with a strand of Clarke’s hair.

“Even if the leaders will unite and bring an army, there acid fog still prevails.” Mount Weather had such an elaborate, handy weapon at their disposal, assuring that nobody would ever get close to them. “Wells told me that Raven was trying to get into Mount Weather’s system, but I doubt that they will leave their best weapon without defence. All the grounders could do was get their attention.”

“There is another way.” Bellamy replied, and Clarke knew that they were thinking the same.

“The mines.” They said in unison. A way to escape the acid fog.

“Infested by reapers. It is dangerous. But better than doing nothing.” Clarke said, her mind spinning as she tried to come up with a plan.

“Do you want to tell the grounders?” Bellamy asked, concern in his voice. _Concern for her._ He was worried that something could happen to her.

“I have to.” They will play a part in this, Clarke just didn’t know what exactly they would do. “But not today.” Clarke had enough of grounders for today, enough of politics, of scheming. Today she wanted to be with Bellamy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter, hooray! I'm sorry it took longer, but real life called, in form of exams. I hope you like it and that it isn't too cheesy.  
> Fun fact, this fic started as a simple one-shot, who knew that it would become so big. Anyway, thanks for your kudos and comments and the fact that you're reading this :)


	25. Chapter 25

“So, here we are again.” Clarke sighed as she stood before Lexa’s tent.

“Want to go back?” Bellamy joked, but he knew that her answer would be no. They had to take action. It was a sunny morning and according to Bellamy, Lexa was alone; he had checked. Clarke felt slightly dizzy and had never thought that you could actually sleep too much. A pleased Bellamy had informed her this morning that soon after their dialogue, she had dozed off, resting her head on his shoulder. Afterwards Wells had checked and Bellamy had let him know that they would like to be alone for a while. Clarke was glad to hear that Wells was okay. She couldn’t remember falling asleep, so she must have been really exhausted.

“Let’s do this.” Clarke said and they stepped into Lexa’s tent, where the commander was standing, bent over a map. She must have noticed their entrance but studied the map for another moment before turning around.

“What can I do for you?” she asked. Lexa looked as composed as always. If the events of yesterday had unsettled her in any way, she didn’t show it.

“Are the clans still ready to go against Mount Weather?” Clarke honestly couldn’t tell. The meeting could have convinced them or dissuaded them.

“Of course.” Lexa’s voice hid a lesser arrogance, implying that grounders wouldn’t retreat. Clarke hoped it to be true.

“Good, we need as much men as possible.” Clarke had an idea in mind; it couldn’t even be called a plan. There was still too much that was unsure and depended of sheer luck.

“You have a plan.” Lexa’s eyes were shining and her lips curled into a small smile.

“Yes. I need your army and as much silverroot as you can find. Bellamy and I will return to my camp, where I have to check something.” She had to talk to Raven and was hoping that her friend would be able to help her.

“I understand.” Lexa checked the map and nodded. “I will assemble my army, bring the herb and we will meet you then at your camp.”

“All right.” Clarke hadn’t expected this to go so smoothly. They could leave now and begin their way back to camp Jaha.

“Just one more thing.” Lexa said casually Clarke knew that she would want something. “Your co-leader could stay here and help with the preparations. I’m sure it would be helpful to unite our people.” She couldn’t fool Clarke; this wasn’t a suggestion.

“Of course.” Clarke repeated Lexa’s words. Wells would be able to handle this. He would be with Lincoln and Octavia.

“We will see each other soon then.” Clarke said as they turned around and Lexa nodded, dismissing them.

“Well done.” Bellamy complimented her on their way to their house. He didn’t say anything during in the tent but knowing that he was there set her mind at rest.

“I’m surprised myself.” Clarke admitted. Now it was up to her, no up to her and Bellamy to continue the preparation. She swore herself that she would reunite with her friends.

Their house wasn’t empty when they entered it. Octavia was sitting on the couch, a slightly insecure, almost bashful expression on her face.

“I didn’t mean to intrude.” Octavia greeted them, “but I wanted to talk to you.” Clarke gave her a nod, urging her to go on.

“I always knew that you too would be able to handle the situation yesterday. I knew you would manage this. You’re strong.” Clarke’s grudge slowly faded. “We all have our responsibilities. But never question the fact that I would stand with you.” Clarke had the impression that the last sentence was directed at Bellamy, who let his sister hug him, wrapping his arms around her.

“We will fight together soon enough.” Bellamy murmured into her hair before letting go and stepping back to Clarke’s side. Octavia’s eyes widened, but she didn’t comment it. Maybe she had expected the outcome.

“I need to ask a favour. Lexa wants Wells to stay here. Can you and Lincoln make sure that he’s alright?”

“That won’t be a problem.” Octavia started laughing, “Wells and Lincoln bonded rather quickly. Fortunately I’m not the jealous type.” Clarke couldn’t help but giggle.

“We will be leaving O, returning to Clarke’s camp.” Bellamy stated. Time to say goodbye for now.

“I will leave you then.” Octavia put her arms around her and before Clarke could react, the grounder let go of her, disappearing out of their house.

“May we meet again.” Clarke murmured and turned to look at Bellamy.

“Let’s get ready.” he suggested. Clarke took her backpack and filled it with food for the journey and some medicine, just in case. Bellamy tapped a jar and when Clarke opened it, she found silverroot in it.

“You might need it, sooner than you think.” Clarke let the words sink in as she put the herbs in her pocket. Clarke let her gaze wander, over the bed, the couch, the shelves. It wasn’t home, but Clarke had liked the idea of her own place and the domesticity she and Bellamy had shared here. She closed her eyes for a second and focused again on Bellamy.

“Are you ready?” Clarke whispered. It just had to work. Bellamy recognized the trembling in her voice and looked at her, his gaze full of affection, warming her from the inside.

“We will face this together, no matter what.” Bellamy’s voice was gentle.

“You know that I might have to return to the mountain.” Clarke had a feeling that her friends wouldn’t follow anyone they didn’t know. Besides, Clarke wanted to see them again, to be there when they leave the mountain.

“We will enter the mountain together. We got out, so we can get in.”

Clarke embraced Bellamy, losing herself in his arms, closing her eyes as she felt his arms around her. She needed this, needed this one moment of insecurity and weakness. So much was at stake. Bellamy didn’t say anything, just gently swaying as he waited for her to let go.

“I am ready.” Bellamy took her hand when Clarke had ended the hug and they left the house behind, heading for camp Jaha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit later than usual, but voilà.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me *plays Adele's hello.* I'm so sorry for being so unproductive, but real life in forms of exams called and I had quite a writing block. But now I'm back :) 
> 
> In this chapter you will learn what happens in the mountain. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think, comments make my day. 
> 
> I hope you had a great valentine's day.

They met in Cage’s office, where they could talk freely. It had become a routine and both of them had become used to each other.

“How are the volunteers doing?” Cage Wallace asked as he watched Lorelei Tsing enter his office. He was sitting in his armchair while Tsing remained standing.

“Fine.” Lorelei Tsing’s voice was neutral but the corners of her lips twitched. “The properties of their blood are truly astonishing.”

“Their blood holds the key to the ground, even to immortality.” Cage couldn’t hide the small excitement in his voice. Who would have known that saving these kids would bring their people salvation?

“We won’t start with our people unless you’re sure that there are no more side effects. Plus, look at the poor state of your beasts.” Tsing replied, her voice turning to acid when she mentioned “his beasts.”

Cage let out a humourless laugh. “The reapers have always protected and provided us. They are now the first to taste immortality. You don’t start to have second thoughts, do you?” The question was a taunt and he earned himself a cold look. Tsing would never abandon her experiments.

“It’s a pity that your only vampire,” she stretched the word only, “has escaped.” Of course Tsing would find joy in this.

“He had help. I bet Clarke had her hands in this.” He spat out the name of this stubborn sky girl, who just wouldn’t give up, despite his father’s best efforts to win her over.

“Luckily for us, we still have a supply of vampire blood and enough sky kids.” Tsing was right. This was just a minor setback.

“We have to be careful though. My father is suspicious and spends quite some time with them.” Cage wished that he didn’t have to watch out for his father, but he was still the president and thus unfortunately, a concern.

“I’m aware of that.” Tsing let out a heavy sigh. “Do we have to worry about the grounders?”

“No, we still have the fog and the reapers. Let them think they have a chance. They never will.” Cage scoffed. These wild brutes were no match for them.

“Is that all?” Tsing asked, looking up from the clipboard in her hands.

“I will keep you informed.” Cage said, dismissing Tsing, who surely was now on her way to the medic station or the harvest chamber. Despite the delinquents' blood, they still needed the grounders’ too. He stood up and left his office to see after his soldiers. They would succeed. It was only a matter of time.

 

* * *

 

 

Of course the mountain would turn out to be another fight for survival. They just couldn’t have nice things.

Monty sat in the dining room, drinking his third glass of juice. After all, you need to be hydrated after donating your blood. Monty sighed and looked at Miller, who looked as comfortable as Monty felt.

“I don’t like this.” Miller grumbled while taking another slice of the pie. “How long until they tell us that we have to donate our blood in order to have food?” Miller’s voice was low enough so that the mountain men wouldn’t hear them, but he sounded resolute.

“Clarke had been right.” Monty replied. Of course she had been. Their leader had been clever enough to see that this would come with a price, that this wasn’t the paradise they all hoped it would be. Monty still wanted to kick himself for not believing her.

“That’s what leaders do. I hope she and the others are fine.” Wells, Raven, Finn, even damn Murphy. Monty hoped that they were at least together. He had been the first to be taken to Mount Weather, so the others had filled him in about what happened. He wasn’t too sad that he had missed the fight. But it had been after the fight that the mountain had taken the others. Out of the frying pan into the fire.

“We need to stay together and watch for each other. Everyone has to volunteer, or they will start taking out blood by force. Let’s hope that someone will hear our SOS signal.” Monty still woke up in cold sweat sometimes, escaping nightmares where the mountain men had caught him when he had entered the Command Center. It had been so damn close.  
  
“I agree.” Miller gave him a small nod. “I will return to the dorm and inform the others. Be on your guard.” Miller stood up, giving a polite smile to Dante, who was sitting with his people, and left the dining room.  
  
Not even a minute after Miller had left, Jasper and Maya entered, holding hands.

“Hey Monty, have you seen Miller? We were looking for both of you.” Jasper seemed in a good mood, but Monty knew his best friend. He seemed a little bit too cheery. Something was wrong. Maya was standing next to him, chatting with an older woman. Nobody would even think that Maya was secretly helping them. That girl knew how to keep her cover.

“He just left. Let’s go and get him at the dorms.” Monty drank the rest of his juice and stood up, following the couple.

“Harper just blacked out after she came from donating. This is getting serious.” Jasper informed him quietly as they paced through the long, grey passages of the mountain. Everything is going downhill, Monty thought. The delinquents were gathered around Harper, who was lying on a bed, looking alarmingly pale.

“Everybody needs to volunteer or this won’t be the last case.” Miller voice didn’t allow any objection and the others nodded. The mountain was dangerous for them.

“Let’s check the radio.” he said to Monty, Jasper and Maya. They went to storage area and Monty tried to not get his hopes to high. He held the radio in his hand, listening to the looping transmission.

“Hello? This is camp Jaha, anybody here?” Monty was glad that the others were there too, otherwise he would have thought that he was hearing things. But no, relief, disbelief and hope were written all over his friends’ faces. They were listening to Raven Reyes. Snarky, smart Raven Reyes. They had made contact with their people.

“Raven? It’s Monty here.” He didn’t know how much time they had, so they better hurried up. “The mountain men are taking our blood. For now we’re fine, but who knows for how long.”

“Shit.” Raven cursed. “Don’t worry. We will come for you.”

“Someone’s coming.” Miller hissed as he came back. They really had the worst timing ever. They really couldn’t have nice things.

“Don’t give up.” were Raven’s last words before the trio hid the radio and left the storage area. They wouldn’t, not when they had something to hope for.


	27. Chapter 27

“Home sweet home?” Bellamy asked her as they left the forest.

Clarke gave him a small smile, remembering a phrase she once read in a book: _Home is where the heart is_. Warmth spread through her body like a growing river and she felt the butterflies in her stomach awaken.

The trip from TonDc to the camp had been short, shorter than expected. Bellamy knew the fastest route and seemed to sense when she wanted to take a break. He was an excellent travel partner, filling the silence when he needed to, but without unnecessary chitchat. The sun was setting and Clarke was glad that they had arrived at the camp.

This time Bellamy didn’t have to tackle her because someone wanted to shoot her down. In fact, there were no guards on the main gate or patrolling around and Clarke felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle. A siren was blaring. Something wasn’t right.

“Come.” They fell back into routine, Bellamy took the lead and they entered the camp. Bodies were scattered all over the place and gunshots interrupted the siren’s scream. They took cover behind a house, unsure what was going on. The guards who were supposed to guard the camp were running around, their weapons aimed at invisible enemies.

“Are all these bastards dead?” she heard a guard shout and recognized him; he had been one of the guards she had met when the first came to camp Jaha.

“No clue,” A younger voice answered, “but one took James with him.” Who attacked the camp, and why? It couldn’t be grounders, because despite anything, Clarke knew that Lexa would keep her word. Mount weather?

“God they were tough.” The other guard sighed. “Check for the others so we can get rid of the bodies.” The guards seemed to move away, but they still remained in their hiding spot. Minutes passed and Clarke asked herself how many times she had to witness a place she considered home radiate danger.

“The only possibility are reapers.” Bellamy said, vocalizing what Clarke feared. The siren stopped and slowly the inhabitants of the Ark left the safety of their houses.

“Let’s look for my mum.” Clarke suggested. They didn’t have to search long, they found her in the medical station.

“I don’t get this Sinclair,” the former chief medical officer said, “why would they attack us? They stood no chances. And why kill by draining blood?”

The glance she and Bellamy shared was short, but it was enough for both of them to realize that they needed to tell the people of the Ark, or at least her mother and the people in charge.

“Mum.” One word was enough to lift her spirits, as Abby rushed to hug her, stroking her hair like she had always done when Clarke had been little.

“I’m glad you’re back honey, although I wish the circumstances here were better. We expected everything, but not an attack out of nowhere from grounders who act like rabbit animals.”

“Can you assemble your council? There something you have to know.” Clarke asked Abby, her voice firm. Mother and daughter let go of each other and Abby nodded before leaving the station. Clarke waved at Sinclair, who was still busy and then headed to the main building of the camp. Now they had to wait.

“Not like with Wells.” Bellamy grumbled, causing Clarke’s cheek to burn. That hadn’t been her best moment, exposing Bellamy with her blood.

“Clarke!” Raven shouted across the camp and Clarke was greeted by her friend with a firm hug. She was wearing her brace, but it seemed that she was more comfortable with it. “I’m glad you’ve survived TonDc.”

“Me too.” She gave Raven an earnest smile. “There is something you need to know, can you go to the council room?”

“I think my news will interest you too.” Raven replied, “Good and bad.” The mechanic took a deep breath. “We made contact with the others in the mountain, I talked to Monty. He told me that they are taking their blood. We must do something.” A small victory, but the battle was still ahead.

“We will.” Clarke assured her. “Go inside, I will join you soon.” Raven couldn’t refrain from raising an eyebrow, but went inside.

“This can’t be a coincidence.” Bellamy whispered, “The reapers attacking and the mountain men draining you friends? There is a connection.”

“I know. We must act now.” Clarke answered, louder than intended.

“We will.” Abby answered as she approached, followed by Kane, Jaha and Miller senior and Byrne. They all went into the council room. Nobody seemed to be surprised by Raven’s presence.  

“Is Wells all right?” Jaha senior asked, “He’s not with you.” A slight accusation.

“He stays with the commander and her closest friends, being the bridge that connects our people.” She noticed Kane, who was standing close to her mother, giving her a small nod. Clarke briefly wondered what he thought of Lexa, but focused on the important matters and cleared her throat.

“Raven established contact with Monty who told her that the Mountain men were draining them of their blood. You were attacked by grounders called reapers, who acted bloodthirsty. These facts are related.” Clarke braced herself for the difficult part. “Mount Weather tries to create vampires and these reapers are the first try.” The truth was out and Clarke let out a deep breath.

“Before you call Clarke mad, here some proof. Earth evolved more than you think.” Bellamy added, giving everyone around a fangy smile, his eyes red.

Jaha senior crossed himself, something Clarke hadn’t seen him doing since the death of his wife. Raven gasped and Miller and Byrne put their hands on their guns, their eyes big and full of shock. Her mother and Kane seemed to have a silent conversation while they were both looking at each other.

“That changes everything we know.” Abby said, being the first to find back her voice. “Now we have another damn good reason to get our children outside this mountain.”

“We have an alliance with the grounders, and army is getting ready as we speak.” Clarke announced. “However, it won’t be of use as long the acid fog remains.” Clarke cursed that damn gas.

“Someone from the inside needs to do it.” Byrne stated. But who? Clarke was sure that her friends would have tried already. Nobody had an answer and the atmosphere became tense.

“Do you know when the grounder army will be ready?” Kane asked, but Clarke only shrugged. Lexa hadn’t been precise.

“We need to think this through. Tomorrow is a new day.” Her mother sounded exhausted and Clarke felt the fatigue gnawing at her too. The meeting seemed over, Byrne and Miller already leaving. Bellamy gently took her hand and they both left, finding themselves an empty room.

Clarke let herself fall on the bed, groaning as she connected with the mattress.

“Everything went better than expected.” Bellamy said and Clarke shifted on the bed to face him. He was smiling, his features soft and warm.

“Now we just need a solution to the fog.” Clarke hated to ruin the moment. Bellamy was sitting close to her on the edge of the bed, which was obviously not designed for two.

“Relax princess, if only for now.”  Clarke kicked off her boots and covered herself with the blanket. Bellamy's presence calmed her but it was weird, she had become so used to the larger bed with furs that she needed some time to finally fall asleep.

When she woke up there was nobody by her side, no weight pushing down the mattress, no arm wrapped around her. A small piece of paper was lying on the table next to her.

_Clarke,_

_We got out, but only I will get in. Only one of us has to do it, and you are needed here. I will deal with the fog and help your friends._

_We will meet again._

_Bellamy._

Clarke felt the lump in her throat grow bigger, gliding down into her stomach, burying some butterflies on his way. He was so damn sure that he would return, Clarke thought as she felt anxiety overflow her, but the mountain had captured him once, who said that they wouldn’t again?

She closed her eyes and pressed away all her fears, her feelings. Exhaling deeply, she put his letter into a pocket next to her heart and stepped out of her room. There were things that needed to be done.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small plot twist (I hope), tell me what you think. I rewrote the chapter because I wasn't sure about this, but decided for it.


	28. Chapter 28

Bellamy wondered if Clarke had already woken up and realised that he was missing as he ran through the forest. It hadn’t been an easy decision, leaving her, but he liked to believe that he knew Clarke. She was a natural leader, a wonderful person, and she would realise that this was the best choice. Clarke was needed with her people and he had the best chances of entering the mountain. It had taken her longer than usual to fall asleep last night, as if she had known that the next day would upset her. Bellamy planned on keeping his promise and return to her.

He quickly found one of the many entrances leading inside the mountain. It would be best if he pretended to be a reaper, so he wouldn’t stand out. The disguise wasn’t hard to come by: he was now wearing usual grounder clothing and had smeared animal blood across his face, like he had seen it with some reapers.

Entering the tunnel still set his nerves on edge, there was no point in denying it. He listened until he heard some reapers, carrying grounders, and chose to follow them. Luck seemed to be on his side, since the small group was marching into and not out of the mines. He kept his distance and hoped that they wouldn’t notice him. Bellamy wasn’t sure whether they would attack him or not, and he honestly didn’t want to find out.

They finally reached the underground entrance to Mount Weather, where a scientist, flanked by armed soldiers, seemed to be already waiting for them. The scientist nonchalantly decided over the fate of the grounders abducted by the reapers, if they ended up as food or as monsters. It made Bellamy’s blood boil. He waited until the soldiers were busy giving the reapers their drug before he attacked. The soldiers didn’t even know what was coming as he snapped their necks, giving them a quick and painless death. The reapers, who were in some sort of trance because of the drug seemed confused at first, but Bellamy knew that they would attack soon. He needed to show them who the bigger threat was. He grabbed the reaper closest to him and tore his heart out, throwing it in front of the others, and bared his teeth. The reapers did as he hoped they would and fled into the mines, leaving Bellamy alone with the scientist and the cowering grounders, whose gazes darted from him to the petrified scientist.

“Now you no longer feel tall and mighty without your guard dogs huh?” Bellamy asked the scientist, who was muttering some prayer under his breath. “Give me everything I need to enter the mountain.” The scientist obeyed and took off his coat and gave it to Bellamy, his hands trembling. He quickly frisked it and found a door key.

“Grounders.” he turned towards them and managed to explain them the fastest escaping route. They all listened to him carefully and hadn’t winced when he had freed them.

“Mochof Jus-chojop.” was the only reply he got, causing him to snort. Thank you, Blood-eater. Bellamy wondered what kind of stories were told about vampires. He hoped that they would find their way into freedom.

“You’re the one who escaped.” The scientist murmured, gaining Bellamy’s attention. He was pressed against the wall and hadn’t tried escaping. Yet. His heart was racing and Bellamy could smell his sweat. 

“I’m going to explain something to you. If you give me the right answers, your death will be quick. If not…” The sight of his fangs made the scientist’s heart race and Bellamy knew that he would get his answers. He almost made it too easy for him. It didn’t take long before Bellamy knew everything he needed. The residences of the Clarke’s friends. The experiments. The routines and layout of Mount Weather. Unfortunately the scientist didn’t know much about the acid fog and its machine, so Bellamy would need to improvise. He didn’t take any pleasure in feeding from the whimpering scientist but he knew that it had to be done. He needed all the strength he could get. He put the corpses of the Mountain men away from the entrance, knowing that the reapers would take care of them sooner or later.

He put on the scientist’s coat, rubbed the blood of his hands and face and entered the lion’s den. He continued to be lucky as he encountered nobody on his way to the residences of Clarke’s friends. As he approached he could hear them discussing, hiding their voices with an even louder radio.

Bellamy took a deep breath and opened the door, finally seeing Clarke’s friends. Most of them were looking at him with barely concealed hostility, some with fear. They must think that he's an scientist of Mount Weather. 

“We deserve a break from donating, don’t we?” a guy with shaven hair and challenging eyes said. That must be Miller. Clarke had told him about her friends, how they had slowly grown into a family on the earth, the bond forged between them strong.

“I agree. In fact, I think you deserve a break from this mountain and that’s why I’m here.” Bellamy replied, seeing the disbelief and confusion in their eyes. “I’m Bellamy and I’m here to help you. Clarke sent me.”

“We’re supposed to believe that so easily?” another delinquent who Bellamy believed to be Monty asked. Clarke had told him that Monty was smart.

“Good point Monty.” It was time to convince them once and for all. “You all came on the earth because you were juvenile delinquents, sent off to check if the earth was inhabitable. You soon learned that earth was more dangerous than expected and had a conflict with grounders. Raven recently made contact to you and told you that they would come for you. Well here I am. Any more questions?”

He could hear some of them whispering, the words grounder, ally and boyfriend the most frequent ones. Especially the last one made him bite his jaw to hide a smile. Bellamy waited patiently, aware of the fact that they had to make this choice on their own. Slowly disbelief melted into hope, hostility into friendliness and they started to smile.

“What do we have to do?” they asked him. A simple question, but its solution would be a real challenge.

“We need to destroy the acid fog.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic slowly comes to an end and writing these last chapters is hell. There are so many possibilities. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed Bellamy's POV. Fun fact: Bellamy's first POV had been chapter 14 and now he gets a second one in chapter 28. What a coincidence.


	29. Chapter 29

Cage was sitting in a chair, impatiently waiting when one of his soldiers burst into the room. He was about to scream at the guy when he noticed his jumpiness, the way the soldier’s jaw was clenched and how he wrung his hands.

“Sir, there has been an incident in the chemical room.” The soldier was looking down, clearly avoiding his gaze.

“What happened?” Cage snapped at him. 

“There was an explosion.” It was almost a whisper, but Cage heard it. “A group was sent to analyse the damage but…” He didn’t need to finish the sentence, Cage knew the answer. But there was a little to no hope. They just lost their best and most effective weapon against the grounders. Their only real defence.

“Someone must have caused it. Find them.” Cage yelled. The man saluted and left.  There was no doubt that the sky kids were behind this, but how? Tsing kept a close eye on them, draining them of their blood but keeping them alive. They shouldn’t been able to act up with Tsing but somehow they must have done it anyway.

A quiet groan made him startle and turn around to look at the man he had been watching for a time now, desperately hoping that he would wake up. He was lying on a bed, handcuffs around his wrists and heels. Finally the man snapped his eyes open and they were red.

“State your name, position and the year.” Cage ordered calmly. A gun as well as a lethal injection were lying nearby, just in case. 

“Carl Emerson, Mount Weather, 2149.” Emerson recited and maybe the day wouldn’t be as horrible as Cage thought.

“How are you feeling?” A casual question, but the answer would be so much more.

“Better.” Emerson said and his expression was almost dreamy. “It’s like a whole new world.”  Cage had always known that his people deserved the earth and now they would finally get it. He couldn’t wait to see Tsing’s face when she would see Emerson. The doctor would happily take the blood of the sky kids but draw the line at experiments with Mountain people, fussing around that there were still risks and that it wasn’t safe yet. But sometimes you had to take risks and somehow Cage had found the right mixture of vampire blood, sky kids blood, the red drug and medicine to find the key to immortality. It had been hard and there had been sacrifices, but it was done. Now all he had to do was make sure that these damn grounders wouldn’t ruin everything he had worked so hard for.

“I need you and I hope you’re ready.” Cage stated as he freed Emerson. He was just the man he needed for now. As they were on their way to the communications room he filled him in on everything he had missed, including the explosion. He only needed one look on the monitors to know that something was wrong. Too many dots who were way too close to the mountain. They had known for a while that the grounders were gathering, but now with the fog gone, they were a serious threat.

He needed to talk to his father and Tsing but first he turned to face Emerson and his guards. “We might have a guest or people who work against us.” How else could the kids have succeeded without help? “Find them.” This could be Emerson’s moment to shine and to prove his new abilities.

Cage wasn’t surprised that his father still refused to look at him when he entered his room.

“Hello President Wallace.” he greeted him drily. Someday, his father would understand. He was a great man, but held back by his morals and point of view. When he had found out about the blood donations, Cage had been left with no other choice but to make sure that his father wouldn’t be in his way.

“I’ve found a way for our people to walk the earth.” He wouldn’t hide the pride in his voice.

“But at what cost? You never think about the consequences.” Dante replied and fatigue and sorrow crossed over his face. “But I’m not stupid Cage. You need my help.”

“The fog is gone and the grounders are marching towards us.” There was no reason to lie to his father. Besides, he hoped that his father would have an idea.

“What good will it bring us to walk the earth if we are at war with these savages, if they will destroy us?” His father’s voice had become louder and Cage couldn’t help but feel like a boy who was scolded.

“Clarke is behind this, but you know who really holds the power? The commander. Find out what she wants, offer her a deal, something she can’t and won’t refuse. Neutralize the grounder threat and everything will be fine. We can deal with the sky people.”

“Betrayal. Good idea.” Cage gave his father a sincere smile. He knew just the man for this job. He didn’t offer his father to come with him, since he knew that he wouldn’t. "Thanks Dad." 

Tsing was already waiting for him in the communications room, a worried look on her face.

“It’s nice to see that the president graces us with his presence in that time of need.” she commented sarcastically but Cage knew that she was scared.

“How are the kids? Did you notice anything unusual?” He ignored her remark and watched her eyebrows furrow.

“No. There was no bizarre behavior, they were quiet. It was almost as if they had accepted their fate.” Slowly realization dawned on her. “That’s too good to be true. They were acting.”

“It’s nice to see that some kids can play you, Lorelei.” The scientist left in a huff, probably towards the medical facilities and the kids’ rooms to make sure that nothing else would happen.

Cage was about to call Emerson to send him on his mission when the new vampire appeared before him, a proud smile on his face.

“Sir, there is someone you need to see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuun. Next chapter will be Clarke's POV again and I hope that this chapter hadn't been too boring, tell me what you think.


	30. Chapter 30

It didn’t take Clarke long to get used to the surrounding presence of the grounders. The camp they had set up was close camp Jaha, but still allowed the two people to have their space and privacy. There had been some tension at first, but Clarke had the feeling that there was progress. Sky people and grounders started to mingle, sharing stories and knowledge with each other. It would be a long road, but the first steps were done.

A part of Lexa’s army was already approaching Mount Weather while keeping a safe distance, because there was still no response from their people inside the Mountain considering the acid fog. Clarke had visited Raven so often in the last time to check for messages that she had lost count. Every time she prayed for a message from Monty or Jasper or Bellamy. The truth was, Clarke missed Bellamy. It had become so normal for him to be around her that his absence felt like a gaping, growing hole.

Clarke was aimlessly wandering around the camp when she spotted Kane talking to someone she hadn’t expected to return so soon.

“Wells,” Clarke greeted her best friend with a hug. “I didn’t expect you to return so soon.”

“Me neither, but here I am.” Wells was about to say something when the sound of a horn startled them.

“Acid fog?” Clarke asked. It would mean that Bellamy and her friends haven’t deactivated it yet. There were many reasons why they hadn’t and each one was upsetting.

Wells shook his head. “Acid fog sounds different. Can’t tell you what this means.”

“Why did they send you back Wells?” Kane asked.

“They didn’t tell. Lincoln, Indra and I were getting closer to camp Jaha, but I never had the impression that they would send me away now. It really came out of the blue.” Wells said with a shrug. He didn't seem too happy with the development of the events. 

“I will go and see Lexa to plan our next move.” Clarke decided and held her head high. She saw Kane give her a sympathetic look but it didn’t hide what he, no what they were thinking: something wasn’t right.

The way to Lexa had become usual, even casual and it didn’t take Clarke long to stand before Lexa’s temporary tent. It was nothing compared to the one in TonDc but it was still impressive.

Clarke just entered without announcing herself and saw that Lexa was leaning on her throne with her back turned towards Clarke, a rare sign of vulnerability. When Lexa turned around and saw her, Clarke could have sworn that there had been pity in her eyes.

“Clarke of the skaikru, we need to talk.” Lexa sounded formal and serious and Clarke felt her stomach churn. “The 12 clans will no longer assist the skaikru with their march and attack on Mount Weather.”

“You can’t be serious.” Clarke said aghast. This couldn’t be happening. Not now when they were so close, after all they’ve done. She felt anxiety rising in her stomach. What would now happen to her friends, to Bellamy? Lexa stayed silent.

“Please don’t do this.” Clarke begged but Lexa only shook her head.

“I’m sorry Clarke, but this is the right choice for my people.” The words sounded final but Clarke wasn’t giving up yet.

“We can save your and my people if we just work together.” She felt anger burning inside of her. If she only could convince Lexa that she was making a mistake...

“No we can’t.” Lexa gave her a sad smile. “If I retreat, the 12 clans will have a peace treaty with the mountain and it will let my people go. If I don’t, they will kill all the remaining prisoners, just because they have the power to. I just made the deal with an envoy of the mountain. There is nothing you can do to change it.”

And just like that, an alliance could break. Just like that, the lives of her friends, her people, were at the mercy of the mountain people. Clarke turned around, knowing deep down that the grounders were no longer an option.

Clarke didn’t expect Octavia to storm into the tent, but here she was and the fury in her eyes almost made Clarke back off.

“Tell me that it isn’t true. Tell me that we won’t abandon the sky people.” Octavia barked at Lexa. Lexa’s steely gaze and her silence were enough of an answer.

Octavia switched to Trigedasleng and although Clarke didn’t understand too much (She still had to learn a lot, despite Bellamy's and Wells' lessons), it was obvious that Lexa and Octavia were fighting. She didn’t mind being excluded from the conversation, as she had the feeling that it was rather personal. Slowly, silence started to fill the tent.

“So this is how you decide?” Lexa asked and Octavia nodded, her jaw clenched.

“Leidon.” Lexa murmured and Octavia grabbed Clarke’s wrist, dragging her out of the tent.

“You haven’t given up, have you?” Octavia inquired, her eyes gleaming.

“No.” Clarke wouldn’t. Octavia smiled and it reminded her of Bellamy, making her heart ache.

“Let’s get your people and my brother.” Octavia stated and they headed back to camp Jaha. Clarke saw grounders pack up weapons and tents. Soon they would return home. Maybe they would question why they were retreating, maybe they wouldn’t. Anyway, they were no longer part of the fight.

Clarke was so focused on the grounders that she almost didn’t notice the person lurking around, smiling to himself. The different clothes were the first thing that irritated her but it was only after a while that she recognized the face of the man who had arrested her, when she had tried to escape the mountain for the first time.

“Carl Emerson.” Clarke said under her breath. His name on the name tag had been the last thing she had seen before he had knocked her out. How could he be out without dying of radiation?

When he ran off faster than any human could, Clarke got her answer and it made her blood run cold.

“Octavia.” Clarke said. “We have a new problem.”


	31. Chapter 31

Bellamy closed his eyes for a second and cursed himself for his foolishness. O once had said to him that immortality might turn them reckless, but as older brother, he had thought that he would always come out on top. And now here he was, a prisoner of the mountain again.

Bellamy considered it to be some kind of cruel joke that they captured him while he was trying to save Maya. Coming back to the dorm after checking the radio, an agitated Jasper had told him that Maya had been captured, and that she had been taken away for some “additional treatments.” Clarke’s friends had just been visited by Doctor Tsing, who had been way to smug, what only worried them even more. They had turned to him, looking at him with hope and the will to change their situation. Bellamy had known that the whole situation had trap written all over it, but imagining Maya undergoing whatever the mountain had planned for her, pushed him to do it anyway. He wouldn’t abandon someone who believed in him. Besides, Clarke counted on him to take care of the delinquents, and Maya was now part of them.

He had waited until nightfall to sneak around and search Maya, using the lab coat he had taken from the scientist to disguise himself. Maya hadn’t been in the harvest chambers with the other grounders or where he and Clarke had been held. He had found her in some sort of medical lab, with handcuffs dangling from the beds. He had encountered not a single person on his way and he had been careful to evade the cameras, so nobody should know that he had been here. Yet as soon as he had entered the room, the sprinkler system had kicked in. But instead of water, it had been as if liquid fire had fallen down on him, excruciating pain making him drop on all knees. The rational part of him guessed that it had to be water laced with silverroot. He had blacked out and now here he was again, only that this time, they made sure that the shackles holding him were coated with silverroot.

Bellamy opened his eyes again when he heard a heartbeat coming closer and was surprised to see President Cage enter the room, only that he wasn’t alone. A guard with short brown hair followed him and leaned against the door, as if to block the exit. No heartbeat, but still alive. It looked like the mountain had succeeded in creating sentient, rational vampires.

“I don’t think we had had the pleasure to talk. I felt like I owed it to you, since you have such a key role in my plans for me and my people.” President Cage said, superiority and malicious joy gleaming in his eyes.

“What a pleasure to meet you.” Bellamy answered through gritted teeth. He wished he could say that he had gotten used to the pain of the silverroot, but that would be a lie.

“Emerson, I can’t thank you enough for the advice with this herb. What’s it called? Silverroot?” Cage talked to his new vampire, who grinned.

“It’s surprising how much you can learn from the grounders, especially if they aren’t trying to kill you.” Emerson replied. They were either here to gloat or to fish for information. Either way, Bellamy wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of showing weakness or revealing anything.

“Let me guess, he still thinks that the grounders will waltz in any second to take us down?” Cage continued his speech, letting the question linger inside the room. Yes, Bellamy believed that the grounders would come. The fog was down, the alliance standing, and the mountain the common enemy and target.

“Too bad that the commander had a change of heart and chose the better side.” Emerson quipped. Were they just messing with him or telling the truth? He hadn’t known Lexa for long, but from what he had seen, Lexa didn’t seem the type to betray and doom an ally, but he didn’t know that the mountain had done. Bellamy rose only an eyebrow, hiding his inner turmoil from them.

“I’m sure he thinks that his precious Clarke comes to his rescue.” Cage scoffed. “She’s quite something, leader, friend to the commander, she even managed to escape from here.” Cage had come closer to him, taunting him, as if he wanted to catch every reaction of him. “The truth is, I want her to come. I want her, her friends, her people, to come. They think they are winning, but in the end, the sky people will go down while my people will finally be able to leave the mountain.”

“You do realize that you’re telling me your plan?” Bellamy replied. Cage must be very full of himself, or really believe that he would succeed.

“Your new friends from the dorm are either locked away or donating blood. Expect no help from them. You are on your own and again where you should have been all along; captured and under my command.” Cage casually ignored his question. “It’s always good to have you here, in case I need more of your blood.”

“You can’t turn everyone.” Bellamy wasn’t trying to reason with Cage, he was only stating the obvious. Bellamy had no clue whether children could even be turned or would die. Maybe not even every adult would survive the turning. Some people from the mountain would oppose it, refusing to become vampires.

“I know.” Cage answered. He checked his watch and looked at Emerson. “Time to go. My people need me. It was a lovely chat.” The last sentence was dripping with sarcasm. Cage and Emerson left the room, leaving Bellamy alone with his growling stomach. They hadn’t bothered to give him blood yet, keeping him as weak as possible.

Maya was still captured, the mountain had found a way to create vampires, Clarke’s friends were anything but safe, and apparently the alliance was broken, leaving the sky people on their own, possibly heading straight into a trap. Bellamy had screwed up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said it once and I'm going to say it again, writing the ending is hell.


	32. Chapter 32

Clarke paced around, trying to keep a cool head. The mountain men managed to create vampires. Lexa stopped the alliance, meaning that they were on their own. Everything that could have gone wrong, went wrong. And Bellamy… Clarke couldn’t shake off the feeling that he was in trouble, but that could be said of all of them.

“So the mountain creates vampires with my brother’s blood.” Octavia summed up everything Clarke had told her. After noticing Clarke’s racing heartbeat, Octavia realized that something was wrong. Clarke had filled her in, causing Octavia to curse loudly.

“We need to stop them.” Clarke said, stating the obvious.  

“Do you want to go to your camp first?” Octavia asked gently, causing Clarke’s mood to worsen. Technically it should be her duty to inform the council that the alliance was broken, that the mountain started creating vampires, and that her friends, their people were still prisoners, or soon even food. It would cause panic and with the panic, people would become irrational. Plus, a small, selfish part of her wanted Wells to stay at the camp, to stay out of harm’s way. She knew that it was wrong to rob him of his decision, but this time, she would protect him.

One look was enough for Octavia to understand. She put her arms under Clarke’s knees and picked her up and soon the world was rushing by. Clarke was reminded of the first time she had traveled that way, also in Octavia’s arms. She let her go when they reached one of the entrances to the mountain and they started walking through the narrow, branched tunnels. Clarke trusted Octavia to sense the danger thanks to her superhuman senses, but nevertheless paid attention to everything. Her pockets were filled with silverroot and she even made a little stake. It wasn't much, but it was at least something. 

“Do you have a plan?” Octavia interrupted the silence after a while, still leading the way.

“Enter the mountain. Remain unnoticed. Find my friends and Bellamy. Free them. Destroy the vampire blood. Escape.” Clarke listed it up, fully aware of the fact that this would be anything but easy.

Clarke couldn’t tell how long they have been wandering around before they finally found an entrance to the mountain.

“Wait a minute.” Octavia rose her hand, urging Clarke to stop and knelt down, rubbing her fingers on the ground. “Here’s blood.”

“Do you think it’s…?” Clarke was about to say Bellamy’s but Octavia shook her head.

“It’s human. Mountain men. There’s a good chance that Bellamy passed here.” Octavia answered before standing up.

“We could be walking into a trap.” Clarke said. Who knew what would await them in the mountain. If they had managed to subdue Bellamy, they would be able to the same to Octavia.

“A warrior doesn’t worry about what he can’t change.” Octavia’s expression was grim. “I don’t suppose you know where your friends and Bellamy are held?”

“Not really.” Clarke remembered the map she had drawn when she had been a capturer of the mountain, saw the several floors. “My friends could be either at level 3 in medical labs, or held in the residences at level 5. As for Bellamy, I have no idea. Probably somewhere not everyone could just run into.”

“Well it narrows it down at least.” Octavia said. “We will see how it goes.” Clarke tried to suppress the gnawing thought that this was a suicide mission, that something would go wrong.

Clarke glanced at her watch, not her father’s watch, one she had found among the things in the house in TonDc. It was evening, so there was a good chance that the people were either in their residences or in the dining hall.

“Split up or stay together?” Octavia asked. Hard decision. If the split up, they would be able to cover more ground, but Octavia didn’t know much about the mountain. But again, they had to act fast.

“Split up. You go after Bellamy and I go after my friends.” Clarke decided. Octavia nodded and separated ways.

“May we meet again.” Clarke whispered before heading to level 5. She wasn’t wearing grounder clothes, but anyone would realize that she wasn’t from the mountain. Clarke felt a rush of joy when she reached the dorms where she hoped her friends would be. It was a miracle that no guards were patroling, but maybe the mountain was too confident of their victory to care. She tried to open the door but it was locked. She knocked three times, didn’t get any answer, but Clarke wouldn’t give up so easily.

“Somebody? Guys?” Clarke whispered against the lock and almost didn’t hear the answer.

“Clarke?” Monty asked, his voice weak.

“Hey Monty. Are you and the others all right?”

“If you call being drained of our blood all right, then we’re fine.” Jasper answered instead of Monty. “Is somebody else with you?” Clarke noticed the hopeful tone in his voice.

“Only Octavia, Bellamy’s sister. Do you know where Bellamy is?” Clarke’s voice trembled a little bit.

“No, not since he tried to rescue Maya.” Jasper replied, misery hiding in his voice.

“Do you know where I could find the key to get you out of here?” Free her friends. One of the many points of her plan.

“Tsing always comes, along with her henchmen, to take us to the labs, so she would have one.” Miller added himself to the conversation. “Clarke… Did my father make it?”

“Yes he did.” Clarke was glad to share at least one good news with him. “I will come back for you.” Clarke shot one last look to the lock before leaving again. There was a good chance that Tsing would be in the medical labs, so level 3 was her next destination.

Out of nothing, sirens went off and Clarke was gripped by terror. She was spotted. Soon she would join her friends…

“Citizens of the mountain. Please remain where you are. Do not leave your place.” A female voiced announced, over and over again. Clarke wondered what had happened when she turned around and almost ran away.

Whether Octavia found Bellamy or not, Clarke couldn’t tell. But she had found the grounders, who had been kept here. She had freed them.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Yeah, i finally got kissed by a muse. I'm sorry it took so long, Kudos and comments are welcome :)


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for leaving comments, you guys rock :). I hope this chapter answers some questions, tell me what you think.

“Are you Clarke?” The grounder, a tall man with long, curly hair and green eyes she just ran into asked and Clarke nodded.

“Octavia is waiting for you.” He started moving and Clarke expected that she needed to follow him. The siren was still repeating the message over and over again. Clarke expected guards to flood the tunnels but they weren’t. Maybe they were gathering and planning before making their move.  Either way, it was good for them at the moment. 

Octavia’s eyes were gleaming with cold fury. She must come from the Harvest chamber. Clarke doubted that Bellamy could be found there but again, it made sense for Octavia to go after her people.

“Trapped like animals. These people here don’t deserve mercy.” Octavia spat.

“But the deal Lexa struck with the mountain was that they would free them.” Clarke murmured. Did Lexa lie? Did the mountain break his word?

“Oh yes they did. Enough people to make it look like they had released them, but they still kept enough of them, just in case something goes wrong.” Octavia sneered, before taking a deep breath, looking at Clarke. “What do you have?”

“My friends are trapped and locked up and I might know where the person with the key is.” Clarke answered.

“Bellamy?” Octavia’s voice was hopeful, making Clarke cringe. She shook her head. So Octavia hadn't found him either. Meanwhile the grounder had returned to the harvest chamber, surely helping the remaining grounders.

“You can find him, you know. You have Jus Givyu.” Clarke had gone very still, waiting for Octavia to go on. This bond was something that still puzzled her, since nobody had truly explained it to her. “You and Bell hadn’t had any time or occasion to truly use it, but it should work. You have to focus on him. After a while, you should feel a pull.” Clarke silently listened to the explanations. Could finding him be so easy?

“I will give it a try.” Clarke said. She could do this.

“You know where to find me. Come to me so we can discuss our plans. We will get this key and your friends.” Octavia was about to storm off, but she turned around. For a second it looked like she felt uncomfortable. “I didn’t choose Lexa over Bellamy. My loyalty lies elsewhere. I know who my people are and who needs me.” Before Clarke could reply something she was gone, leaving Clarke alone with her thoughts.

She had to focus on him. Although it was risky, even dangerous, Clarke closed her eyes. She saw Bellamy before her inner eye, the way he smiled at her when he thought she wouldn’t notice, the little kiss he gave her every time he drank from her, the way he challenged her but still was her equal. Clarke felt a tug deep inside of her, urging her to turn left. Clarke almost lost orientation while running through the maze-like tunnels. Cage really made sure that nobody would stumble upon him. The tug lead her to a dead-end, where a sign on the door warning about a _maintenance problem and mortal danger_ most likely made everyone turn around. Clarke’s hand trembled when she reached for the door knob, and she let out a sigh of relief when it opened. Maybe they forgot to lock it or it was just luck, Clarke didn’t care. She entered.

 “Oh Bellamy.” Clarke whispered, feeling like her heart just tightened painfully at the sight of him. He was handcuffed, his arms raised above his head in a clearly unnatural, uncomfortable position.

“Clarke?” Bellamy lifted his head to look at her. He seemed to be in pain, gritting his teeth. His eyes were red, burning like rubies.

“I’m here.” Clarke tried to comfort him. He was alive, she had found him, a small voice inside her whispered happily and she didn’t stop the smile forming on her lips.

“Don’t come closer.” Bellamy ordered, his voice colder than ever before. Clarke ignored it and made a few steps in his direction. Bellamy let out a low, threatening growl, a sound that made Clarke’s hair on her neck rise.

“Do you remember the very first time we met?” Bellamy asked when Clarke stood still. Of course she did. She was escaping and ran into him, giving him the chance to drain the mountain guard.

Clarke was sure that the penny dropping in her mind could be heard by everyone. She understood. Bellamy was really, _really_ hungry.

“If you’re hungry, I can help you.” Clarke offered, already brushing her hair to one side, revealing her neck.

“I’m not hungry. I’m famished.” There was a dangerous edge in Bellamy’s voice, something that reminded Clarke of the time when they had been in the cave after the incident with the reapers.

“We’ve had this before.” Clarke said. They had had this discussion already. Clarke had become used to be Bellamy’s prime source of blood. She was here to free him, and she would.

“Not like that.” Bellamy was leaning away from her, trying to get as far away as possible. “Cage thought it would be best to drain me of my blood while refusing to give my any, starving and weakening me at the same time, not to mention the silverroot.” Bellamy sounded so bitter and Clarke wanted to do nothing more than to free him and make him feel better.

“I won’t leave without you.” She said it almost defiantly. First Bellamy, then her friends. That was the plan and she would stick to it.

“It would be better for everyone if you did.” The way he looked at her would have scared off every normal person, but not her. It only motivated her.

“I will tell you how this will go. You will feed and get better, so you can free yourself. Then we will join Octavia, save the remaining grounders and my friends. Are we clear?” Clarke snapped at Bellamy, never losing eye contact.

“You are the most stubborn and bossy human I have ever met.” Bellamy grumbled after a while. Clarke advanced towards him. In this room, or better broom closet, was nothing that could help to free Bellamy. He had to do it on this own.

Normally Bellamy hugged her when he fed from her, but his current position didn’t allow it. So he just leaned forward, burying his face into the curve of her neck. Clarke placed her hands on his shoulders, stabilizing him, but at the same time so she could push him away if the situation would get out of control. The bite didn’t startle her, but the big gulps Bellamy was taking did. She was now leaning against him, feeling exhaustion creeping into her. Black points started to fill her vision and her knees were trembling when Bellamy finally stopped. Clarke stumbled back, leaning against the wall while taking a deep breath. The sound of shattering metal was followed by an engulfing hug. Clarke closed her eyes for a moment, relishing Bellamy’s closeness.

“Let’s go.” Clarke announced, knowing that Bellamy wouldn’t move before he hadn't made clear that she was feeling okay. Monty and the others were still waiting.


	34. Point of no return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I am again. As the title might suggest it, this is the last chapter before the finale. The finale will come soon.

The sirens had stopped repeating the message and Clarke couldn’t tell whether that was a good sign or not. At first Bellamy had preferred to walk, still going easy on his numb limbs and getting used to not being chained up. It hadn’t taken too long, now they were both running through the mountain, Bellamy adapting his pace to hers. No guards were blocking their way, no soldiers were trying to stop them. It upset Clarke more than it relieved her. Something wasn't right. 

They had almost made it back to the harvest chambers, where Octavia surely was still busy rescuing grounders, when the sirens started again. It was another message though, and, one that made her blood run cold. 

“Clarke. Surrender or your people will pay for it. You cannot win.” Any chance of them still being unnoticed vanished. The mountain definitely knew they were here. No they should expect guards, or worse. The gun, the stake and the silverroot she was carrying gave Clarke at least a fighting chance. 

“That’s Cage.” Bellamy murmured, his expression darkening.

“What does he mean by this? I mean he needs our blood if he wants to turn the whole mountain. What else does he want?” Clarke argued. Bellamy had filled her in, telling her about Cage’s plan.

“He must be bluffing.” Octavia, who must have heard the sirens too, was now standing next to them. “I’m almost done freeing my people. He knows he’s losing the battle and now he’s grasping at straws.” She put her arms around her brother and the two were locked in an embrace that warmed Clarke’s heart. She quickly let go and hugged Clarke too.

“I knew you could do it.” Octavia whispered in her ear, pride and happiness swinging in her voice.

“Now we do what?” Bellamy asked, the voice of Cage repeating itself over and over again. That one little question that would define everything. Clarke was racking her brain to find a solution to the problem.

“Neutralise the threat.” Octavia mumbled, catching Clarke’s attention. An idea started to form inside her mind.

“Cage is the real enemy here. If we were to neutralise him, maybe we could reason with the people.” Clarke said. It was worth a try.

“Good idea. I know from Monty and the others that not everybody here agrees with Cage’s politics, especially with the grounder draining. I wonder what they will think of becoming immortal creatures of the night.” Bellamy added.

“All right, it is settled. What do you want me do?” Octavia asked. Clarke quickly glanced at Bellamy, who gave her a nod, signalling that he would let her decide. Octavia would be really helpful, but on the other hand, the grounders still needed to get out and Octavia could guide and protect them. Most of the grounders still seemed to be weakened by their stay here, so they wouldn’t be much of a help. A small voice whispered that despite everything, despite Lexa’s betrayal, keeping good relations with the grounders was vital for her people. However, should they really let them go? Who knew what would happen, maybe they needed them? It was a tough decision.  

“Can you wait in the harvest chamber? Look for the wounded, hide if possible. I don’t think that the harvest chamber is Cage’s priority right now.” Clarke suggested and Octavia nodded. Octavia gave them one last look and Clarke wondered for a moment if she would change her mind and join them. Still, Octavia put her right fist over her heart and left them.

“It means good luck and expresses the wish of reunion.” Bellamy explained, answering Clarke’s confused look. “What now?”

 “Level 3. Medical labs. The person who has the key most likely is there. First we look after my friends and make sure Cage can’t use them against us. Then we take care of him.” Clarke answered. Cage’s message didn’t stop and Clarke wondered how long he would wait and what he had planned. They would find out sooner or later. Now, it’s time to act.


	35. Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. Writing an ending is hella hard and I still don't feel fully satisfied. But hey, it's done now :)

“You can say what you want about Mountain people, but they are really obedient.” Bellamy said and Clarke agreed. They ran into nobody at first and Clarke was surprised to see 2 young guards, who were posted before the medical labs. They didn’t seem to be worried and leaned against the wall, barely watching the corridor. One even had his eyes closed.They must have a lot of faith in their president or didn’t know how serious the situation was. One glance to Bellamy was enough for him to take action and knock them out. Lorelei Tsing was studying a clipboard and taking notes when Clarke and Bellamy burst into the medical lab.  

“You.” She gasped and Clarke didn’t know who of them she meant. Soon she pointed a finger at Bellamy. “You killed one of my scientists. But Cage caught you?” Bellamy only shrugged, denying Tsing of an answer.

“Keys please.” Clarke ordered. “All of them.” Nobody was in the medical labs except for Tsing, so her friends must still be prisoners in their rooms. At least Clarke hoped they would.

“We won’t ask again.” Bellamy said, a threat hidden in her voice. Tsing looked around and realised there was nothing she could do. Accepting her defeat, the scientist reached inside her pockets and threw them the keys.

“Where is Cage?” Clarke asked.

“I don’t know. The president doesn’t tell me what he does or where he goes.” Tsing’s voice hid a bitter undertone. There was no time to inquire whether the scientist was lying or not. Clarke and Bellamy turned around, leaving a defeated Tsing behind.

“You know, it doesn’t have to be this way. There is no need for a war.” Clarke said before stepping through the door.  

Tsing only snorted. “Keep telling yourself this.” They locked her up before heading back to the dorms. It took some time to find the right key and it didn’t help that Clarke’s hands were shaking but finally, the lock opened. Bellamy pushed open the door and in a heartbeat, Clarke was the in the center of a group hug. Pure relief flooded Clarke and she allowed herself to feel happy, if only for a moment.

“There she is.” Monroe cheered and she saw Monty and Jasper do their handshake. In the corner of her eye she saw some people hug Bellamy too. It was nice to see that her friends had accepted and cared for him too.

“Is everybody here?” Clarke asked and the others shake their head, causing the happy mood to change.

“They just came in and took a small group. We don’t know where they went. We couldn’t do anything.” Monroe answered. Clarke noticed that among others, Miller and Harper were missing.

“We will find them.” Clarke assured her friends. But what should they do now? “Guys, I think it would be better if you moved, so that the mountain can no longer find you.” They wouldn’t like this, Clare already knew. But it was the best option they had. “You would be safer in the harvest chamber. You wouldn’t be alone there.”

“You mean there are grounders.” Jasper said, wrapping his arms around himself. For her friends, the grounders were still enemies. Especially Jasper hadn’t forgotten about them.

“My sister is with them. They won’t harm you.” Bellamy stated. Her friends started chatting with each other, weighing the pros and cons of going into the harvest chamber.

“I’m not going.” Jasper said stony-faced.

“We’re coming with you guys.” Monty said. “Sure thing we can help.” Most of her friends had decided to go into the harvest chamber, but Monroe, Jasper and Monty wanted to join them. Miller was leading the other towards the harvest chamber. 

“All right, let’s go.” Clarke and Bellamy lead the group swiftly to the entrance of the harvest chamber. They still didn’t run into anybody and Clarke is more and more alarmed. Where were the guards and soldiers? Seeing her friends leave once again affected Clarke more than she thought, but she knew that they would see each other again.

“Now what?” Monroe asked.

“We take down Cage and try to reason with the mountain people.” Clarke told them the plan. “Any idea where he could be?” They only shook their heads.

“Maybe I can help.” a weak voice behind them said and Clarke couldn’t believe her eyes. She hadn’t seen her in a while, but still she could see that Maya was in a bad shape. Dark circles hung under her eyes and she was trembling. Jasper rushed to her and they fell into each other’s arms. Jasper cradled her and seemed to whisper into Maya’s ear, trying to calm her.

“I really don’t feel well.” Maybe mumbled between sobs. “Everything is just so intense and I feel so irritated.”

If Maya’s words didn’t unsettle Clarke, it was definitely the small yelp of pain coming from Jasper. Bellamy reacted quickly, pushing Maya of Jasper and then pinning her against the wall.

“What the hell?” Monty exclaimed as he reached out for Jasper, who was staring bewildered at Maya, covering his neck with one hand.

“Freaking vampires.” Monroe muttered, eyeing Maya and Bellamy suspiciously.

“This is the reason we have to stop Cage.” Clarke explained and pointed towards Maya. The latter was hold in an iron grip by Bellamy, trying to break free. Ferocity and hunger twisted her lovely features, but soon her eyes faded from red to brown and tears welled in her eyes.

“I’m so sorry.” Maya avoided Jasper’s gaze and looked at the wall behind him. “I didn’t want to do this.”

“Will she get better?” Jasper asked, his eyes full of hope and love for Maya.

“Yes.” Bellamy said gravely. “But it won’t be easy.” Clarke wondered how it must have been for Bellamy, to wake up like this in a radiated world, not knowing what had happened and how to handle this situation.

“Maya, are there more like you? Where did you come from?” Clarke asked and Maya focused on her. She shook her head, as if she was trying to focus herself. 

“I can lead you there. We have to hurry.” Maya took the lead and soon they found themselves on level 2. The group had passed several signs that had urged them to turn around and warning them of potential danger. They were definitely on the right way.

Now they knew where the soldiers and guards were, Clarke thought as she watched them lying on beds, the handcuffs shining in the dim light. They had entered through an open door into what looked like a big dorm. Nobody was here to survey the soon-to-be vampires. Where was Cage? Where were her friends?

“Will they all come back?” Maya asked, voicing the question that worried Clarke too.

“I don’t know.” Bellamy’s gaze wandered of the motionless Mountain men. “Not everyone turned when it first happened. Maya and Emerson might be exceptions, or a warning of what’s about to come. Stay on your guard.”

There was only one way they could take, so they slowly moved forward. Clarke had to fight down the urge to take out the gun she was carrying with her, still hoping that she wouldn’t need it.

Clarke could hear Cage shout from afar and felt her heartbeat speed up. One last look to Bellamy and they both opened the door. Her friends were strapped to the beds, needles in their arms, their blood flowing into bags. People who Clarke assumed were the medical staff pressed themselves against the wall, trying to keep a distance between themselves and Cage. Had Cage screamed at them? Did they refuse to drain her friends?

The president of Mount Weather turned around and gave Clarke a cold smile, one that didn’t reach his red eyes.

“Clarke. I see you got my message and managed to come, along with your pet vampire.” Cage greeted her casually. A shiver ran down her spine. Why was he so relaxed?

Monroe made a step towards Harper, who was closest to them, causing Cage to snarl at her.

“You will have your turn.” The arrogance and the self-assurance in Cage’s voice were unsettling. Did he really think he could win this? Had turning into a vampire turned him mad?

“Sir, we should get Doctor Tsing. Besides, you will kill them if you keep on draining them. This can’t be right.” a woman around her mother’s age protested.

“Tsing.” Cage scoffed and scowled at the woman. “She doesn’t understand, just like you don’t. I’m the only one who knows what we must do.”

He was out of his mind, Clarke realized. She felt the hope that he could be reasoned with vanishing. 

“Not everyone will accept this. Not everyone will survive this. Even if, not everyone can live like this. This isn’t a solution.” Bellamy said, while moving himself in front of them. Clarke realized that he was preparing for a fight and that he too didn’t believe in a peaceful solution anymore.

“This is the only solution.” Cage growled. “Do you think we like to be locked up here? Do you think we wouldn’t want to explore earth? We deserve this and we will get our chance in the sun, no matter the cost.”

Bang. The shot rang in Clarke’s ears, her warm fingers wrapped around the cold metal of her gun. Clarke still remembered training to shoot with Wells, her friend teasing her that she had to focus on the target. If only he could see her now.

Blood blossomed on Cage’s chest and he started gasping, one hand reaching for the wound while the other grabbed the thing closest to him: Fox.

Clarke wanted to shoot again, but the risk of hitting Fox kept her from doing it. She could only watch as Bellamy tore Cage of Fox and buried his hand into Cage’s chest, close from the gunshot Clarke had just caused. Suppressed screams from the medical staff and some gasps of relief mixed with Fox’s sobbing, everyone’s gaze fixed on Cage’s heart on the ground.  

“It is over.” Clarke said, no emotion in her voice and turned around.

 

* * *

 

 

Sometimes Cage’s words still echoed inside her mind, a funny twist of fate that his wish for his people still fulfilled itself. The discussions between the sky people and the mountain had been long and tiring, but it had resulted in peace. President Dante Wallace had stepped down, allowing a council to form and thus granted the mountain its chance of redemption.

However, it had been her mother who had managed to let the mountain men walk the earth. Bone marrow instead of vampire blood had been the key. Thanks to voluntary donations, they had started with the children and it had worked. Mountain children now ran through Camp Jaha and sky people visited the mountain almost weekly.

It had been a surprise to everyone how well the mountain and the sky people managed to get along and trade with each other, although it had been a rocky start. Only occasionally, they had to rely on the grounders. Clarke had defended the remaining mountain men against the grounder’s wrath, reminding Lexa that she was still indebted to them, or more precisely, to her. Betrayal wasn't something you could easily forget or ignore. It was a shaky truce, but it was holding.

“Are you coming Clarke?” she heard Bellamy call and stepped out of their home. Most of their friends were living next to them, right now she could see Maya and Jasper painting their house. Clarke bet that Monty was on the monthly expedition, along with Miller and his father. They still hoped to find more stations. 

Today nobody would come her, asking her advice or requesting her help. Today only belonged to her and Bellamy. Their meadow was already waiting for them and she saw the basket Bellamy was carrying. The memories of the first time here, their first real date, filled her and warmed Clarke’s heart.

“Would you change something if you could?” Bellamy asked her, lying close to her, the grass tickling Clarke’s skin.

“No.” They had to live with their decisions and Clarke didn’t regret anything. She sometimes yearned for a universe where her father could have experienced earth. Even the nightmares had stopped, nightmares where instead of Cage she had shot Fox, where Bellamy’s heart was on the ground instead of Cage’s or where Cage’s voice still haunted her.

Things were good for her, for her people. Clarke had supported the growing romance between her mother and Kane and had taken bets with Raven on how long it would take till they would be officially together. Wells was still welcomed by the grounders, taking the role of emissary between them and the sky people. He would soon return for this father’s birthday and Clarke was excited to see him again. Clarke hoped that Octavia and Lincoln, who were both welcome and frequent guests at the camp, would join them. The delinquents had either settled in camp Jaha or went back to the drop ship, returning to the place where they had first tasted freedom. The only drop of bitterness to their happiness was the fact that they still had no clue where Emerson had gone.

“Are you happy?” Clarke asked and instead of answer Bellamy rolled over, so they were facing each other. His lips met hers and he gave her a soft, passionate kiss, answering her question with an action instead of words.

“As long as you are with me.” Bellamy whispered, causing her heart to feel heavy. Immortality became a problem if you couldn’t share it with someone. Becoming a vampire herself… was a risk. So few mountain men had come back, and even fewer had been able to adapt. Maya was luckily the exception. Clarke would share the fate of Jasper and Lincoln, the humans who had captured the heart of an immortal. She would enjoy time with him for the rest of her life.

No, Clarke wouldn’t change a thing, because otherwise, she may have never met Bellamy.


End file.
